


Siren's Song

by Ozon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prepare for lore dumps based vaguely off real mythology, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozon/pseuds/Ozon
Summary: The Reader gazes into the tank... and finds a male siren looking back at them. They resolve to set him free, back to the ocean where he belongs.But then, the reader falls in love.Siren V in modern world AU
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

The grandfather clock in the room chimed to signal it was now 3 in the afternoon, alerting the person preoccupied with a daydream. They flinched and sighed in frustration when realizing once again they were not focused on their current task. Now was not the time to be lost in thought. Giving the planner a final glance before closing it and setting it on the desk, they stood up.

3:00… it was time to get moving and make sure they had everything for their appointment.

Typically when working in this lavish office, all that they'd hear would be the ticking of the clock and the hum of the computer. But the month of May meant chaos and a moment of quiet was not an option for anyone working at the museum.

All throughout this week, they could hear their team of museum staff rushing to beat the deadlines-outside orchestrated a cacophony of feet hitting the marble floor, voices discussing the work to finish, and occasional knocks on a door accompanied by someone calling out their title. The arrival of May meant the starting of several months of preparation for future events that would take place at Red Grave City’s Museum of Natural History. First, of course, would be the influx of guests from all over coming to visit during the summer hours whether it be for leisure, an educational field trip, or an escape from the sweltering heat. It didn’t matter, the museum would simply prepare for the hoard and most important of all, create summer exhibits to entice them and ensure people stayed intrigued enough to visit.

Y/N never fretted about the summer prep, but this year was different. It was the first time in years the museum allowed them to completely curate a headlining exhibit. This summer expectations piled upon their department to have something big for the summer crowds and so the pressure was felt on the entire team. Y/N felt as if they carried half of the burden, given they had to direct the team on what the exhibit would even be on. 

3:05 now, they should be leaving the office since it takes time to get to the front of the museum. They smoothed down their work clothes and left the office into the chaos outside.

3:15 in their planner marked the exact time for a very important meeting with a special someone.

“Come on Nico, I trust this wait will be worth it,” they pleaded internally as they briskly walked to the front of the museum where they’d meet her. They weaved through the crowds, giving nods toward colleagues who called out in greeting. 

The Chinese art exhibit.. the entrance was close now. They knew the layout of the museum by heart now. The result of having to race around the entire building when as an entry-level employee, hustling about to deliver what not to their superiors. 

For over a month, Nico gave nothing but cryptic, vague remarks about having a lead for a big exhibit which was what even led Y/N to promise the museum heads that they’d have something show-stopping by June. They’d trusted Nico given the items her father’s laboratory had generously donated for smaller exhibits and was hoping this faith in a dear friend would pay off.

No, it had to. Their reputation and job were at stake here.

They were fretting, so preoccupied with their thoughts they didn’t notice the figure at the entrance casually leaning against a wall. Immediately though, the figure perked up when she saw Y/N walking into view with a pensive expression.

“Hey! You’re right on time!”

A smile instantly replaced their worried expression when their eyes met Nico's.

“Nico! I have never been more glad to see you here. The work’s starting to pick up and I’m in desperate need to see what you’ve been promising me for what I’ve got going on. Directors won't leave me alone because the deadline's fast approaching.”

Nico beamed at them and gave them a friendly jab at their arm.

“Trust me you’re gonna love this. Now let’s get in my van and get outta here!”

* * *

The ride was comfortable. The van hasn’t changed at all, chock full of various gadgets and a faint whiff of nicotine if one were to inhale deeply when the windows were closed. Nico weaved in and out of the lanes, giving the occasional honk at people. Typical Nico behavior on the road. Y/N was all too familiar with her crazy driving. After all, she’d been the one who drove them around the city during their undergrad years together. Y/N remained calm, occasionally looking down at their phone to jot down a few notes. But soon, they put the phone away to talk with Nico about what projects she was finishing up now.

“How’s work? I heard you do some freelance work on the side now.”

“You got it! I still think it sucks ass I gotta work for a company under my father’s name but a deal’s a deal. Learned by word of mouth there’s always a demand for custom weapons since ya know how the people in this city are. So that’s how I compensate now I suppose.”

This news warmed their heart. Nico and her father never got along due to conflict of interest as hinted by what she’d told you. She purposefully pursued mechanical engineering because she didn’t want to inherit her father’s position as head of whatever company he founded and oversaw. But that’s about it in terms of what Y/N knew about the girl’s relationship with him; she’d always kept it mostly under wraps when the two vented to each other about their personal lives.

And Y/N respected that. They knew she was content living with her mother and grandfather. 

“That’s… truly amazing I’m so happy to hear that you finally have a balance between working for him and something you actually like. And, pardon my language here but seriously fuck your dad. He has no right forcing you to do anything especially when it comes to career choice.”

The last remark made Nico belt out a laugh.

“Aw funny as ever Y/N! I appreciate your words. Truly. But hold onto that thought, cuz well uh we’re actually heading over to my dear daddy’s headquarters.”

“What?” Their voice displayed the panic they felt at this moment. Y/N knew virtually nothing about Sword Technologies, the large company Nico's father ran. The same went for her father who they never saw. Nico always reassured them before that "the less you knew, the better honestly." Ignorance was indeed bliss unless one was to meet the person they knew nothing of. 

“You heard right the first time. Things have been. Alright with the old man for the past few months and I managed to pull a few strings after I heard about the latest research they’ve been doing. Listen, I know you curate on the job and it means a lot for you. I saw something down at his lab and just had the feeling you’d appreciate something on mythological creatures because you’re big on them especially.”

She looked solemn as she said this, eyes not once leaving the road. Y/N was at a loss of words frankly. Nico was a close friend who went through thick and thin with them, but this was unparalleled. She’d even hinted that this was specifically about one of their passion projects. 

Y/N sat in silence racking their brain for a coherent response but didn't have to ponder for too long. Nico told them they were just a minute away.

* * *

Sword Technologies was massive. That’s all Y/N could think as the van pulled up to a kiosk. It was an impressive, modern-looking building that seemed to never end no matter how far they craned their neck. 

“Nicoletta. Appointment with my father,” Nico told the guard stationed at the kiosk guarding the entrance.

With a nod, they waved for the van to be let through.

The rest was a blur for Y/N. Wordlessly, they followed through with the basic procedures Sword Technologies had for its guests. ID to show the receptionist, a pat-down for anything dangerous, a disclosure statement to sign about not talking about anything they’d see here today, the instructions from a guard to wait in the lobby until Nico’s father came down to personally meet the pair.

“I honestly didn’t know you worked at a huge company like this. I feel sort of underprepared to even meet your dad now because I don’t know anything about this company besides the fact you work on developing weapons. But even that is a shot in the dark since we don't really talk about him. Ever.” 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head. I’ll be doing most of the talking. Besides, he’s secretive and might I add, rude as hell. He probably won’t say much to ya.”

Nico’s words slightly placated them, so they resumed sitting nervously in the lobby. Y/N noticed with slight irritation their leg twitched a bit in impatience, biting their lip as they sat in anticipation for Nico's father to make his way to them.

But soon, a hunched figure made its way to where the two sat.

“Nicoletta.” Y/N gave a look over at the man who called out to Nico. Eccentric described the man in front of them well. A monocle, dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail, an entirely white outfit like the rest of the employees seen around the building, and a worn-out notebook strapped to his side completed the bizarre look.

Nico gave only a curt nod.

“I brought the friend I mentioned so they can have a look at what you got in store for them. Y/N, this my father Dr. Agnus.”

“I am indeed Agnus. You should be grateful Nico convinced me to let you see what I’m about to let you see. You must swear to say nothing about what you see here. Are you clear on that?”

Immediately, they could see why Nico hated this man. Instead of snapping at Dr. Agnus, they swallowed their irritation and gave a cordial smile.

“The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Agnus. I’m truly grateful I was given the opportunity to come here and further my research. I assure you that I understand I'm strictly here to assess whatever Nico and you have in store for me.” No need to offer a hand for him to shake; they doubted he’d even reciprocate the gesture.

“Well then, follow me. I haven’t got all the time.”

It took a while to walk to wherever Dr. Agnus was taking them-the exterior betrayed just how large the interior was. They passed nearly identical halls that were virtually empty; the few scientists who occupied the halls averted their eyes and kept to themselves when the two newcomers walked past. 

_Depressing as hell_ , Y/N thought to themself as the three finally stopped at a door. Dr. Agnus took out a card and swiped it on a terminal before the door slid open by itself. 

“My private office. Where I keep my personal experiments.” 

He motioned for them to enter before slinking in first. It was a dimly lit room, with some sort of glass room in the back that had tinted windows. Overall it was spotless, with a desk in the center alongside a few lavish velvet chairs for any guests that would need to come in and sit. 

But still, nothing of interest for Y/N. Just exactly what were they supposed to be seeing? 

“My latest subject of experimentation is what you’re going to be interested in. Now hurry along and keep up with me.” He slunk to a door located in the back of the room and hastily entered a password into a panel, making it hard to discern what the passcode could be.

The door gave a quiet beep and click, allowing him to open the door and enter. Quickly, Y/N and Nico followed him into the next room, their footsteps echoing in the hallway. This new room was fairly small, with the tinted windows that allowed them to see the main part of the laboratory they were all just in. And in the middle was an extremely large tank housing a dark figure. The tank had to be almost as large as the aquariums at their museum that held their largest aquatic animals. It was mostly barren-just holding the bare essentials to keep the water clean. Sand decorated the bottom of this tank. Whatever sat in the tank had its head down as it sat at the bottom of the tank, hunched over. Y/N couldn’t initially make out what it was because of the terrible lighting in the room and the figure being at the other end of the tank. 

Wait, a hunched over figure?

“Jesus Christ,” was all they heard their mouth blurt out as they got closer to the tank.

Upon those vulgar words, the figure sharply turned its head towards the newcomers. A pair of piercing green eyes met theirs.

Y/N didn’t know how in God’s name this was possible, but they were staring at a male siren.


	2. Chapter 2

“I expected you to be in awe of this specimen we caught in the ocean at the beginning of this year. It’s a mermaid of some sort but my team is astonished it appears to be a male.” Agnus’s voice dripped with smugness as he walked over to the tank. Just a few inches away from the tank, he tapped the glass to divert the siren’s attention away as he was still looking at Y/N. 

Y/N ignored the rest of what he had to say as they stared, mouth slightly agape. Curiosity must have gotten the best of the siren as he turned away from Dr. Agnus and warily swam closer toward Nico and them. Y/N raced towards the tank to meet the siren still partly shrouded in darkness. 

He was beautiful. He had high cheekbones, full lips, green eyes like jade that held a mournful expression. His jet black hair was decorated with a few black feathers that delicately framed his face and obscured the right side of his face. If he wasn’t trapped in the tank, Y/N would have had to fight the urge to gently run their hands through the siren’s beautiful black hair that was dark as a cloudy night. 

Y/N forced themself to stop gawking at the siren’s face and focus on something else. 

Like the markings on his upper body. 

Intricate, dark marks that appeared to be tattoos decorated the entirety of his upper body from his neck to fingers in lovely swirls. The markings varied in complexity, with the most intricate ones on his chest. Y/N had never seen any artwork or descriptions of mythological sea creatures with such markings before and this fascinated them. 

And his tail. It was a cloudy blue that reminded them of male beta fish they’d seen in the lush photographs of marine books they’d gloss over for fun, as well as the beta fish they’d occasionally walk by in the museum’s aquatic exhibits. 

The tail looked similar to the tasteful modern interpretations artists had drawn numerous times by this point in time. However, the color seemed to be dull and lack the usual brilliance a beta fish would have. It almost appeared like the siren was sick.

In fact, the siren’s upper body didn’t look any better.

Y/N felt a wave of alarm overwhelm them when the siren swam towards a section of the tank that had better lighting. Cracks decorated the majority of his skin, especially that of his face and chest. It was as if his skin was dried, cracked clay that would easily chip off if they were to run their fingers over these parts of his body. The siren's figure was gaunt too, unnaturally skinny as if he was being underfed.

“This, this siren looks like he’s been put under high levels of stress. I notice he has a lot of cracks on him, Doctor. And look, the scales on his tail seem dull. Has he been treated alright?” 

Y/N knew very little about marine biology but did know discoloration meant a fish was under high levels of stress. They could be grasping at straws since this siren wasn’t a normal marine animal; it was a complete shot into the dark. Even if it wasn’t stress causing all this, something still was wrong with the siren.

No, of course something was wrong. This was all wrong. He shouldn’t be here in this lab. They doubted he’d been “treated alright” all this time. 

It suddenly made sense to them why they had mulled over hundreds of primary documents of sailors and pirates writing of some “sea code” that was kept between them and deities of the sea. It appeared these mythology creatures had allowed themselves to be perceived due to the mutual respect between the two. Y/N initially saw it as nonsense-superstitions, men at sea writing of creatures that were actually modern day animals that have since been classified and discovered. But it appeared they had been wrong all this time. 

“Siren? And yes it’s been fairly obvious to us. It started to exhibit these features just hours into captivity. My team of scientists was able to conclude this was a stress response but nothing much can be done unfortunately due to the high frequency of testing and experimentation this thing has to undergo. Not to mention it still got some fight in it which we had to take care of before we begin our. Sessions.”

“Experimentation?”

“As much as I’m sure he’d be fascinating to just gawk at or dissect, that won’t do. Those tattoos aren’t just for show as we saw creatures jump out of the markings and attack the team who initially found it at the bottom of the ocean. But once my men subdued it with our superior weapons, they mysteriously vanished back into its skin. The men reported that these marks reappeared on its skin once this occurred. We want to harness this fascinating power for our future technology and-”

He abruptly stopped and turned, muttering curses under his breath about revealing too much. 

Disgust. That’s all Y/N could feel at his characterization of the siren as “a thing,” and the lack of respect or care when housing the siren. Sirens and mermaids were highly respected creatures of mythology. Ancient civilization and pirates especially revered and practically worshipped them due to the help they apparently provided to those lost out at sea during terrible storms. 

With a deep breath to calm down, Y/N turned toward Dr. Agnus to explain.

“Yes, this isn’t a simple mermaid, or Triton, as they’re officially deemed in the field of mythology. He’s a siren. Contrary to common misconceptions, sirens differ from their mermaid counterpart as they have different origins. Sirens, which aren’t as clear cut and the Tritons, born of a certain deity that we have sources on. There's the siren depiction we look fondly at today which looks like a half-fish, half-human creature. Then there’s the original depiction that dates far back... Lucky sailors and pirates who survived encounters with sirens described them to have bird-like feathers in their hair just like the ones he has.”

Information they could prattle off in their sleep at this point. Y/N turned to point out the feathers nestled in the siren’s black hair and noticed he had seemingly been listening in on the conversation. He looked at them with an intense expression they couldn’t discern, rapt.

But, could that also be surprise that they see in the siren’s otherwise somber gaze? 

“See? I told you they’d be able to provide some insightful knowledge with all the information they got packed in their head about mythology and all that. It’s practically their specialty at this point!”

Y/N forgot about Nico’s presence and looked at their friend who was standing near the entrance with her arms crossed. It all made sense now how Nico had even been able to snag this opportunity for them.

“As much as I’d hate to admit this you do make a very valid point, daughter. I’d think a team of scientists under my watch would be able to give me this simple information but I overestimated those incompetent imbeciles.”

“I don’t blame your team, Doctor. Male sirens are almost unheard of unless you have extensive knowledge on this topic. I am honored to be able to be let into this… experiment as you worded it but how would it help me with my exhibit Nico probably mentioned to you? I doubt I can spend a lot of my time here in the laboratory because of my profession.” 

“Yes. My daughter mentioned you were all worked up over some exhibit you have at your museum. Luckily for you, I have other priorities higher up due to what my clients are demanding from my company. Therefore, I am permitting you to take him under your wing until the end of August. Under very strict guidelines, of course, we don’t want anyone to know about this thing you’ll be housing albeit the sensitive information and valuable research I can lose.” 

“No way.” 

“Must must must I repeat myself? I know you wouldn’t dare to lose this prized specimen of mine because you’d be ruined. Quite literally. So I’m allowing you to have it remain captive wherever you choose to keep him under the pretense you agree. To my conditions.” 

Now irritation was laced in Dr. Agnus’s voice, with just the faintest hint of a stutter. Best to say something to appease him. 

But all Y/N could do was stare at Dr. Agnus with a dumbfounded expression. For the second time today, they were at a loss for words. But their mind was made up already. They couldn’t bear the thought of this siren remaining in captivity with a group of scientists who couldn’t treat him well or even give him the basic respect he deserved as a revered creature. 

The answer to this offer was obvious.

“I accept your deal. Nico and I should be leaving soon given my commitments but you can expect me to read whatever conditions you set up before tomorrow evening. My house should have plenty of room to house a tank and whatever else he’ll be needing. ” 

“I am pleased this was resolved so quickly. Now, leave me be. I’ll have someone escort you two out since I’m now busy dealing with how I’ll get that thing over safely.” 

As Nico and Y/N of them left the room, Y/N gave one last glimpse at the siren.

What was that expression the siren gave only them? Y/N felt faint all of a sudden as the reality of their situation was finally starting to hit. Was that a flicker of hope they saw in the siren’s eyes? Resolution? 

And with that, Nico and Y/N were back in the dim hallway. 

_What the hell did I just get myself into?_

* * *

Y/N felt sick to their stomach, watching Sword Technologies slowly turn into a speck in the rearview mirror as Nico drove off. Was it the guilt?

Y/N couldn’t shake off the guilt plaguing them ever since they accepted the deal. They never dreamed of having an opportunity again to see a male siren out of all things in the flesh practically handed on a silver platter. And now they had the siren completely to themself until the end of summer. More than enough time to learn about such a rare creature virtually wiped from history and, not to mention, create a stellar exhibition for the museum that would most definitely garner praise. 

_But still. Fucked up you’ll be ogling the poor siren. Almost just like those scientists who probably did unspeakable things you probably won’t be able to even stomach while they held him in captivity._

_But!_ Another voice in Y/N's head pleaded. _What can we do? That man will find a dozen ways to ensure it’s completely our fault if we don’t turn him back in. What can a single person do… it’s too early to trouble ourselves with the convoluted ethics of what we’re doing, remember the job._

_Fucked up._

The words hurt like poison, adding to their distress. 

Nico, bless her soul, drove to the museum without a word with the only sounds coming from her side being her occasionally taking a puff of her cigarette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% took inspiration from the actual game right before he reunites with Urizen in order to describe V’s current state here. I also learned recently that some fish change color when they’re under stress like relocation to a new home so I added that...poor V. It’s been a lot of setting the scene but there will be a little more interaction with V next chapter. Thank you to those who left kudos, I really appreciate it! It really gets me motivated as I’m planning out upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days passed after the meeting with Nico’s father. But as he promised, a team from Sword Technologies managed to quietly relocate the siren and an aquarium to their house while they were out busy that day working at the museum. 

Y/N felt relief at not having to worry about the logistics of cramming a functional aquarium somewhere; they were lucky enough to have a house large enough to accommodate the one generously provided, as well as everything else needed to keep the siren.

By the time they’d come back from work that Friday evening, they entered into a completely transformed living room.

Chaos. A team was adjusting what looked like a filter in the corner of the aquarium that was now against the east living room wall.

Their living room was definitely one of the finest parts of their house; large, spacious, full of marvels, books, and a stellar view of their backyard. But now, a large aquarium occupied a lot of space.

At this point, the aquarium held nothing but water and the siren. The siren was in a corner, back hunched over and facing away from the crowd as if to hold on to what privacy he had left. In another corner of the living room near their private library, scientists were talking amongst each other. 

Immediately, a scientist walked over to speak to them once she noticed them standing in the living room, seemingly lost in the hoard of people.

“Dr. Agnus sends his regards. I’ll give you the basics. Feed it once every few days with some sort of raw fish. This will help you cut the costs of having to feed it as it is able to thrive off these small portions. We brought our remaining inventory of food but you'll run out soon. Make sure the water filter is always making a slight humming noise to signal it’s working, and that the water temperature is at 70 degrees. That’s all you have to worry about-we did all the work in terms of filtration and water circulation for the aquarium’s closed system. Most importantly, do not go in the tank or engage in any physical contact. The specimen is aggressive but rest assured, it’s been fairly docile in our captivity. We’re providing you with a standard stunner if need be. If you have a question refer to these notes before calling the number in the file.”

“Thank you.” A dazed Y/N simply nodded and took the notes that the scientist had in her hand. That scientist just prattled off a mouthful to an already exhausted Y/N who knew they’d be rereading the notes later in bed. But that was for later-it was the least of their concerns at this moment. “Is there anything else, or is your team about done here?”

“Rest assured, the aquarium is completely functional now and we will take our leave shortly. As Dr. Agnus relayed to me, be sure to fill out those weekly reports and abide by the terms you agreed on. Good day to you.”

And with that, the scientist turned and left to reconvene with her colleagues.

* * *

“I at least know you’re able to understand me, but I don’t know if you’re able to-or want to-communicate back. There are about a hundred things I want to say right now but I’ll restrain myself since you’re probably already stressed as is. I know I definitely am.”

Y/N was finally alone with the siren, the employees of Sword Technologies long gone. They gave a humorless laugh in a failed attempt to lighten the mood. Talk about the understatement of the day. 

Y/N felt strange being the only person in the conversation to have the ability to even speak. Would the siren even be responsive toward any of their remarks? 

“So I’ll just formally introduce myself. I’m Y/N.” They moved close to the tank, briefly placing their right hand on the glass of the aquarium before bringing the arm down to nervously play with a ring on the middle finger of their left hand. 

Nervous habit. They kept their eyes trained on the siren who was seated on the aquarium’s floor, slouched against the glass that was right against the living room wall. He’d been consistent with the slouching and hunched over posture; Y/N wondered with deep sorrow if it was due to his current physical state. The siren was staring right at Y/N too with an intense expression, eyes slightly narrowed. 

Talking to someone who probably couldn’t answer was more awkward than they thought it would be. Being scrutinized by a mythical creature made them feel hot from embarrassment because the siren didn’t care to conceal the fact that he was warily watching their every move. They’d done nothing yet to earn his trust though, so this was expected. 

Hell, they’d understand if the siren simply dismissed every word they’d just spoken and gave the siren equivalent of the finger. It was only fair given the treatment he probably underwent for months prior by fellow humans. 

But to their relief, they were met with a slight nod. 

“Ok, that’s a start. Well, moving on, whatever instructions the scientist gave me for your daily food intake is going to be thrown out the window. That recommended every few days will especially be ignored because I don’t think that’s been doing you any good. How do you feel about sampling some human food tomorrow for breakfast?” 

The siren still had his brooding, neutral expression but his visible left eye not hidden by his bangs looked slightly to the side as if he were in thought. Then, he made eye contact once again with Y/N before giving a crooked smile which they found endearing. Hopefully a yes, he understood and was fine with that? 

Y/N felt their mouth quirk up to give a small smile back at the siren before sighing and dropping their shoulders in defeat. 

It was getting late, and they were exhausted from work and the events in their home that had just ensued. 

Y/N glanced at the papers handed over by the scientist that were on the living room sofa located in the center of the living room. Sluggishly walking over they haphazardly tossed them onto the already existing mess of papers that held all the terms and conditions that they had to read before tiredly adjusting the sofa to face the tank. 

_Do not allow anyone but yourself to know this siren exists. Attempting to release this siren without our knowledge, is the highest offense and is a complete breach of trust given the nature of these documents you are currently reading. You have agreed to all the terms and conditions and understand any violation can result in consequences including, but not limited to demotion at your current occupation, a fine, blacklisting, contact from our legal team._

The list had gone on, each page only adding to their mountain of paranoia. Now, they weren’t exactly sure if this had been the smartest decision. 

“Oof,” they grunted, throwing themself onto the now barren sofa. 

Now they had a complete disarray of documents on the floor near the aquarium. 

Y/N caught the siren looking at the papers with some interest, brows furrowed. It almost appeared as though he was trying to read whatever was on the documents. 

“Can you read our language?”

A sign of affirmation from the siren at this. 

“It’s all the terms and conditions that I have to follow in order to keep you here. If I don’t follow them, I’m in deep shit. I could die, lose my entire livelihood kind of deep shit. There’s also some information on how to take care of you and the tank. But like I said, I’m sure half of it is stuff I won’t be following.” 

Another slow nod from the siren to signal to Y/N he heard what they said. 

“I’ll be honest, all of this is frightening. I knew I’d have to follow all his silly rules he’d hand over in order to even get the chance to get you out of there, but I didn’t anticipate all of… well that. I just. I hope it all works out once I figure out the logistics to get you out of here back to your actual home.”  
  
Y/N fought to keep down a yawn as they verbally expressed their raw emotions to the siren. They felt vulnerable at this moment in front of the siren, and they knew if they didn’t get to bed soon they’d end up passed out on the couch which wouldn’t exactly leave a good impression on the siren. 

So, they got up from the sofa.

“Thanks for listening. You must be exhausted after today, so I’ll let you sleep for now. I’m heading upstairs to prepare for bed, but I’ll be down in the morning for breakfast, okay? Good night, and sleep well.”

Y/N could practically feel the siren’s intense stare burning into their back as they exited the living room to the stairs. The siren was here, out of the company’s clutches, but there was still so much to fret over. 

The museum exhibition. A plan to get the siren out of here before August. Learning more about the siren despite his apparent inability to verbally communicate. 

But, today had been a promising start and by God would Y/N work with what they could get at this point. After some sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again, to everyone who left a kudos! I’m pretty excited to unveil the next chapter which I’m currently editing right now since this is the start where it’s just Reader and V finally being able to interact with each other alone. It should be picking up soon hopefully


	4. chapter 4

Y/N groggily rolled to their side to pick up their phone and see what time it was. 

10 am. A night of dreamless sleep surprisingly. They contemplated whether they should change out of their casual nightwear, but decided against it. Not like the siren would probably care, they figured.

Y/N slowly made their way downstairs, scrolling through their phone to check their work email before closing out of the app and turning it back off. They moved quietly across the house to the living room, their steps muffled by the plush rugs that were laid out.

What they saw in the living room made their heart melt. 

The siren was curled up in the middle of the aquarium, still in deep slumber. His face had a relaxed expression, mouth slightly open. 

_Like a kitten sleeping in a patch of sunlight,_ Y/N thought. They smiled at this and quietly sat down on the same sofa from last night ignoring the mess of papers they left last night. Lieing down to get comfortable on the sofa, they turned on their phone once again. 

It was time to order him the breakfast they promised last night. 

* * *

The gentle music from the documentary they put on their television to pass the time was a comforting background noise. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Y/N relished the sunlight streaming through the windows, brightening up the room. 

_Hmm. Depression in fish._ They tapped their phone’s screen to be redirected to the article. They wanted to understand why the siren looked so physically unwell and what could be done. 

_Stimulus needed. Aquarium decor?_ Y/N added dozens of question marks after the second bullet point. They were hastily scribbling notes on the back of one of the papers they discarded on the floor last night. 

Shortly after they added the dot to their final question mark, the loud ring from the doorbell snapped them out of their thoughts. Setting the paper and pen down and shutting off the television, they made their way over to the room next door that held the main entrance. 

“Thank you once again!” Closing the door after giving the delivery man a smile, they carefully transported the bag and its contents to the living room. The smell emanating from their now arrived breakfast made Y/N even more ravenous. 

And to their delight, the siren was awake. He was still on the floor of the aquarium, but sitting up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked slowly which Y/N found a bit adorable. 

The loud doorbell must have woken him up; this was perfect because breakfast was ready to be served. 

“Good morning! I wanted to say a few more things but first, let’s eat breakfast.” Y/N carefully set the bag containing their breakfast they’d just obtained from the delivery man and turned to face the aquarium tank. 

“Hamburgers for breakfast isn’t exactly conventional for us humans, but I think this week was unconventional enough where it won’t hurt to have this first thing in the morning.” 

They dug into the paper bag to serve them each a burger but realized something they forgot to consider before ordering. 

“Are you... Able to swim to the surface to eat this? I don’t know how you’d be able to eat this underwater... my apologies for not considering the fact you. Dwell underwater.” 

Their face flushed in embarrassment. They hadn’t even considered their new housemate may not be able to breathe out of water. 

However, the siren seemed to be amused at Y/N fretting. He smirked and slowly swam to the surface. As he broke through the water, he gave a deep exhale and closed his eyes for a moment as some water droplets from his wet hair dripped down his face. Opening his eyes once again and adjusting the wet bangs covering his right eye, he rested an arm on the aquarium’s ledge and extended his other arm out, expectantly, for the burger in Y/N’s hand. 

“Oh,” Y/N sheepishly muttered before unwrapping the burger and placing it in his hands. “This is a burger, it has bread... lettuce, tomato, beef patty, some special sauce. If you don’t like it that’s ok, I can always prepare something else for you in the kitchen. It’s where I prep food for myself.” 

The siren watched Y/N with some interest as they grabbed the other one in the bag and took a bite. 

Delicious. This joint had the best tasting burgers in Red Grave. 

“Try it,” Y/N encouraged, gesturing towards the untouched burger the siren was holding in his two hands. The siren hesitated no more and opened his mouth, revealing a pair of sharp canines that sank into the burger. It was to Y/N utter relief that the siren seemed to find the burger not only edible but delectable too. And with that, they decided to join in and finish their breakfast. 

The siren, finished and seemingly satisfied, and looked down at his hands where the burger had just been seconds prior with a thoughtful expression. Y/N relished the comfortable silence and reached over to the paper bag to throw away the discarded wrappers now that they too were finished with their meal. But something stopped them in their tracks and made them jolt.

“I owe you my utmost gratitude. Pardon my hesitance in speaking to you any sooner, I’d been… wary of your intentions but it’s clear to me now you may harbor compassion towards me. So I offer you my sincere gratitude.” 

The siren’s deep, singsong voice rang out. Y/N dropped the paper bag on the floor, oblivious to all the contents spilling onto the floor. 

What. Just happened. They looked at the siren who was still leaning at the edge of the aquarium with an arm with an unreadable expression for the briefest of moments. And they dumbly answered with a confused, “huh.” 

“You can call me V. It’s been a pleasure being your guest so far.” 

“Oh my god you can talk. You.. the… The same sentiment extends to you… V.” 

Smooth. How the hell were they supposed to react? Y/N had so many questions they wanted to ask the siren... V. 

V laughed at Y/N’s sudden bashfulness and inability to form a coherent sentence to respond back. He had a lovely laugh that filled the room. But that would be expected from a siren given their lore. There was a reason they had been given the rep of their hypnotic voices putting men at sea in a trance and sometimes, in a situation that would lead to their demise. 

“I assume you have a lot of questions you’d like to ask me. I too.. have a lot I’m curious about.” 

No kidding. This entire morning had been turned upside down with this sudden revelation but suddenly a lot of things were going to be a lot easier. Like asking him about accommodations, figuring out how he even ended up in the clutches of Nico’s father, and of course.. figuring out if he’d be willing to assist with any research.

“Well, I’m honestly elated you can speak. It makes communication much easier for the both of us from now on. Although. May I ask what compelled you to finally reveal your voice to me?”

“Indeed. I’m still wary of you... humans but something compels me to trust you. You’ve offered nothing but hospitality which is more than what those men offered me in 5 months. Just call it intuition.” 

Anger again. Agnus and his men would never be able to lay a hand on V ever again. That was a promise. 

“That man is rotten to the core for whatever unspeakable acts he did to you. Probably doesn’t even feel a drop of remorse, all too consumed by his desire to experiment and satisfy whatever client. V, I’m sincerely glad you’re here with me now, not in that shithole of a lab.” They paused for a second and walked back to the couch to sit down. The pent up energy was making their legs feel shaky. “But enough about that for now, maybe we can sit down and discuss whatever there is to know about each other?” 

V gave a breathy laugh and shook his head. “I think back to what he did to me with bitterness. I will gather the courage to speak of what happened some other time. Now, what is it that you wish to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, V can indeed talk! You know that scene of V eating a burger in Visions of V? It lives rent-free in my brain and I love it so much so I wanted to incorporate him eating a burger with the reader somehow into the story. I’ve been uploading every day between my classes but unfortunately, updates will become more sporadic since I’m still planning out the chapters from here on and I got a busy few weeks. But rest assured, I’m determined to finish this story and am planning it out whenever I have time.


	5. Chapter 5

“I think it’s only fair if I get to ask one question and you can ask me one in exchange, and so forth. So… my first question is, are you alright? Alright as in does the aquarium suit your needs? I tried to do some research to figure out why your scales and skin look like that because I initially knew some marine animals in captivity struggle with their new environment-I was going to ask you a whole lot of questions but now that you’re able to tell me yourself I will refrain from doing that.”

Y/N turned their head away from the aquarium to the half discarded notes that were hastily scribbled down before breakfast. V’s eyebrows slightly raised in surprise. He tilted his head in thought, causing his bangs to slightly shift and reveal his other eye again before answering.

“That was not the initial question I was anticipating. But I appreciate your concern. I’m currently… just in a very weakened state. My body is merely exhibiting physical symptoms from stress and fatigue. I believe it’s partly due to how I was treated back there, and my lack of access to the source that allows me to gradually regain my power. Do not worry though little one, the wounds will not last forever. Now I ask you, were you sincere when you said you intended to free me?” 

He must’ve been referring to their outburst from the night before when they were half awake, pondering out loud. But Y/N’s mind was set on it. The only problem was that they still had no idea what the hell that was happening yet. But they still had a few more months, and now a companion, accomplice, whatever V would be, who could be of use in helping create a plan. There were just way too many concerns they had been worried about this week to think it through just yet. 

“Yes. What I said before I retreated to my room last night is the absolute truth. If there’s anything I want you to take my word on, it’s that it will happen before the Doctor’s team comes back here to take you back to their morbid experiments. There are a few complications to this that I can explain later on once I’m finishing pondering on some things, but yes. I haven’t started putting a plan together but we still got time. We have plenty of time for now.” 

The weight of Y/N’s words seemed to affect V greatly. His eyes were closed in thought all the while Y/N said that. A few seconds passed after they ceased talking where it was only silence from both parties and the sound of V’s tail creating small splashes in the water as he moved it languidly. Finally, he opened his eyes. 

“I can sense the sincerity in your voice, it makes me inclined to trust you even more. I feel as though I can take your word. And hold you to your word I will. Now, it’s your turn to ask me a question, Little One.” He lowered his eye slightly and smirked at Y/N. 

Y/N took note of the pet name V had already given them; it made their heartbeat quicken just the slightest that V would be inclined to call them by that. Their heart fluttered, but they attempted to keep their composure and ask another question. 

“Alright.. this is a more personal question now I hope that’s alright with you. Humans in modern times associate sirens with a more feminine image; in fact, in my field, there is close to no knowledge about male sirens. Did you happen to live with other sirens when you were out at sea? And if so, are there more sirens like you? This may relate to that museum exhibit that Dr. Agnus mentioned when he was talking to me during our first meeting.” 

“You indeed seem to be very knowledgeable about exactly…. what I am and my next question was to ask how this is so. I imagined it'd be highly unusual for any humans to know of my kind. Now even the men at that lab seemed to know who I am until you arrived. But before you answer that, I agreed on your conditions when we started talking. I, unfortunately, do not live at sea with other sirens. In fact, I know almost little about my female counterparts albeit some information. Instead, I live with the merfolk. Known as Tritons, as you correctly stated the day we first met at the lab. My origins are unconventional, unheard of, but I have a feeling you’ll be able to recognize my kin if I were to talk of them. But that’s all I’ll reveal for now. Now, onto my question.” 

_What a tease_ , Y/N thought when they realized they’d have to use another question to ask about who his kin even were, or why he didn’t know much about female sirens. He was purposefully being vague with his answers and making them fish for information, no pun intended. 

“My job is working at an institution that strives to preserve history. I research and create displays that showcase different topics and I happen to oversee many sections; one being mythology from various cultures from around the world which usually consist of actual artifacts or simple, factual displays that explain stories. I am sorry to say, V, but we have sparse records of your kind. By that, I mean male sirens. I’ve actually tried over the years as a passion project to discern between all the different mythical creatures of the sea so that’s why I was able to sort of. Talk the ears off of my friend and her father while you were there in the tank..” 

At this moment, V interrupted with yet another question. 

“Pardon my breach of rules that we agreed on, but I must ask this. So you’re making an exhibit.. and I’m concluding I would be part of it? I pray this won’t mean I’ll be on… display or experimented on.” He gave a look of displeasure and his nose wrinkled just slightly. If it weren’t for the heavy topic at hand, Y/N would've found it...very cute. But his concern was understandably valid given his experience at Sword Technologies. Probably cringing at the thought of being gawked at by more humans or worse… more possible experimentation. 

“Oh no!” They shook their head adamantly to reassure V. “I was eventually going to ask you in this conversation if you would be able to help me simply take what records of history we already have and legitimize the facts. It’ll be difficult to provide proof of where I got this information if I were just to reveal all this research with no physical evidence. But I’m hoping when we tell each other what we know we can sort of.. connect the dots with other mythologies humans know and perhaps prove that there are more instances of male sirens in mythological stories and artifacts that already exist in the museum's collection. I hope I’m explaining it clearly. In fact, let’s just disregard the rules we set up initially. I want to assure you as much as I can on the fact that anyone who doesn’t know already, will never be aware that you are here with me.” 

That was a lot of information on their part just now. But they cared about V and his comfort while staying as a guest in their house. Y/N truly just wanted him to know and believe he was safe here. 

“Besides,” they quickly added. “He made it very clear in the conditions if I were to make your presence known to the public I’d be in deep shit like I said last night.” 

The displeasure in his face was gone after that long spiel and was replaced with his usual neutral expression. V slowly nodded a few times to show he was pondering on what Y/N just told him. Y/N could see the relief in his eyes, his tense hand on the aquarium’s ledge relaxing once again. 

“My apologies for jumping to a conclusion so quickly. I know a bit of what a museum exhibit is from some light reading in the past but most of them contained specimens on display whether it be while they were alive or deceased, so I assumed the worst.” 

Reading. That caught Y/N’s interest. “Are you somehow saying you’ve read books written by us? Us humans?” 

V smiled slightly, exposing his sharp canines once again to Y/N. 

“Indeed. I actually was caught because I was at that wreckage searching for books that perhaps, were still there and intact at the site. I have a fondness for your people’s writings ever since I found a book of poetry at a wreckage suite. It’s a bit difficult to keep the books in a good condition because the paper is extremely fragile when underwater. That day I was caught. I had made a fatal flaw, deciding to reside there and sleep instead of joining my kin down at the bottom of the ocean where humans don’t lurk. I feel I don’t have to comment on that gorgeous library you have in this room just out of my reach.” 

Now, this was unexpected. Longing in his voice when he mentioned the library. So he knew a bit about humans and their culture from whatever stories and poems he’d read. Y/N smiled, making a silly connection hearing about this unexpected hobby from V. 

“You remind me of Ariel after saying that.”

“Pardon?”

Oh. Yes, there was no television down there and the merfolk definitely would not be referencing human pop culture to each other.

“Our people as you can tell are absolutely fascinated with stories about mythological creatures. Ariel is just one … iconic imagery of the mermaid we have. Perhaps this week I can show you the film while we do some research?” 

Research for the exhibit would definitely have to start tomorrow, as well as doing some extensive research on Sword Technologies to even begin to formulate a plan for V to escape back to sea.

“That would be wonderful, Little One. It seems we have a busy few months ahead of us… Me helping you with this exhibit of yours, us learning more about each other as time passes. And perhaps successfully getting me back to sea.” V looked into the distance, eyes clouded as he contemplated his words. 

Y/N could only agree with everything he just said. V and they had revealed quite a lot to each other in the past hour or so. Perhaps it was time for both of them to take a little break. They clapped their hands together to get V’s attention. 

“We can talk more soon, I think we’ve done enough talking for now. Now, let’s figure out a way to let you read since you’ve revealed that much to me in terms of things you’d probably like to be doing when you’re alone. Must be boring as hell doing nothing in essentially a cage, would you agree?” 

The scoff from V told them they were right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I was feeling a little down last night so I decided to take a break from my work and finish this chapter up instead. I am struggling to balance out the lore I planned and also move the plot to give V and reader more opportunities to get closer-I enjoy a slow burn but I don’t want to drag it out too much. It's just I have so much planned that I have to write out and develop plus I want to eventually include an illustration I’ll be drawing for this story. Also, wow I noticed I had a few embarrassing typos in the first few chapters, probably since I kept adding stuff after I let my beta readers go through it so I fixed those.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lot of problems writing this chapter and really struggled to finish this towards the end T _ T I'll probably rewrite chunks of it in the near future but for now. Here is chapter 6  
> 10/15 edited parts of it I was rereading this and went good god I really rushed the ending huh

“What a pain how most of our technology still hasn’t been developed to be waterproof. I’d imagine by now there’d at least be a waterproof phone given how many people drop theirs into the toilet…” Y/N muttered the last part mostly to themself as the two of them remained together in the living room, wondering how V would be able to read. A few hours had passed since their first conversion, the light outside becoming a haze as the day neared evening. 

V initially insisted he could resort back to reading underwater, being careful to make sure their books wouldn’t tear or become too damaged while he was reading them. But that felt too inconvenient, they retorted back. Plus they weren’t sure if they were pleased yet with the idea of having their books water damaged when finally returned. 

So here the two were-Y/N sitting on the couch with their laptop, V lazily swimming around the aquarium in thought. He’d occasionally swim up to the surface to offer an idea and swim back underneath once they gave a response. 

“I don’t know, V, I’d offer up my old reading tablet since it’ll be the most convenient way for you to simply choose and buy a book. But there’s the whole problem of teaching you how to use it and the actual tablet not being waterproof. It’d be terribly uncomfortable for you to have to read while holding onto the aquarium ledge.” 

Another dead end on ideas. Y/N pursued their lips, frustrated. They had to be another way. If only there was a way V could sit comfortably somewhere else and read. Something like a couch for sirens essentially. 

Then something crazy occurred to them. Yes, maybe this could work. They walked up to the aquarium near where V was, swimming around still deep in thought, and tapped the glass to get his attention. 

“V, I may have an idea. A bit crazy, but hear me out,” they called out to get his attention. Immediately, he ceased his swimming underwater and Y/N could feel his stare. They looked up to see a pair of deep green eyes looking expectantly at them from above. 

_Oh._

He was awfully close to them, his body over the edge so his face neared Y/N’s. They felt a light breeze on their face when V gave a deep exhale as if to become accustomed to breathing the air once again. Y/N attempted to ignore this and cleared their throat. Yes, V was beautiful but they couldn’t let this distract them.

“I have a guest bedroom on the first floor with a bathroom that holds a fairly large bathtub you should be able to sit comfortably in. Let’s say I was somehow able to move you to the bathtub whenever you ask me to; you’d be able to sit there and read for however long you want. This may have to be a temporary solution because you’ll be stuck sitting in the tub for hours if I were to leave for work and I leave you there.” 

It was absurd; Y/N didn’t even know how they’d move V to the bathtub right now. 

“Those do seem fairly pleasant… and comfortable since I believe I’d be able to control the level and temperature of the water. I am open to this idea, but I worry, I may be too big of a physical burden. Carrying me may be near impossible.” 

That was true. V was at least an impressive 6 feet tall, from the top of his head to the very end of his tail, and probably weighed more than them given how he had a tail they had to factor in. 

“I appreciate your concern V, I am definitely unsure of how I’d get you out of the aquarium and into the bathroom. But, we have a start since now there’s a location where you’d be able to read and perhaps even have a slight change in scenery.” 

Y/N bit their lip, trying to think of anything in their house that could currently be of use for this dilemma. 

“Perhaps some device you have that allows you to transport objects? I wouldn’t mind being subjected to a few moments of discomfort if that makes your efforts any easier,” V suggested. “Such as a wagon.” 

Wagon. Y/N forgot they had a wagon in storage they used for beach trips with their friends. And a ladder they could climb in order to assist V. 

“V, you’re a genius. My friends and I bought a wagon to carry around our belongings when we went out on trips. Alright, so then we use that to transport you; you’d just have to well. Lower yourself onto the wagon once I bring it close to your tank. Can you do that?” 

“We don’t know until we try. Why don’t you first bring this wagon over?”

* * *

“I’m going to hold onto the wagon’s side now so you can try to drop onto it. I don’t know how useful the ladder will be, but perhaps you can try to climb down a bit before you fall. The cushion I placed in the wagon will hopefully soften the fall.”  
Y/N nervously watched as V hoisted himself up onto the ledge of the aquarium with ease. Carefully, he used the ladder next to the aquarium and managed to climb down a couple of the rungs. Despite his body looking gaunt, V had an impressive amount of physical strength. Y/N still worried that V would be unable to make the land. 

“Ready whenever you are,” they told V to let him know one last time to let him know they were ready for him. With intense concentration, V glanced at the wagon below him before he let go. And all their initial worries diminished when he fell onto the designated area in the wagon with the most grace someone with a tail could possibly have. 

“Oh. That was actually really impressive,” Y/N managed to say as they watched V struggle to get comfortable in the wagon. They pretended to be preoccupied with their phone so they couldn’t gawk at V while we did this. After a moment, the sounds of him moving around the wagon died down. And with nothing left to say, they hurriedly dragged the wagon behind them towards the guest room. 

The guest bedroom was definitely not small-Y/N made sure it would be one of the nicer amenities they could provide any guests having to reside at their home. Inside was a sink, shower, bathtub, and huge window that allowed the sunlight to stream in with a view of the house’s garden. The bathtub they parked the wagon next to could easily fit at least two adults, which was plenty of room for V. The siren was able to move from the wagon to the bathtub with ease. He seemed to be satisfied with the setup of this arrangement, but his attention seemed to be focused on what Y/N arguably thought was the best feature of this bathroom in particular.

“A view of the sea beyond the garden. I did not realize we were so close to my home.” The water splashed slightly as V sat up straight to get a better look outside. Y/N quietly took a seat on the edge of the bathtub and looked out towards the view V was looking at with a slight longing in his eyes. Homesickness, sorrow, longing, Y/N guessed. 

“I love the ocean; you can actually see it from the living room too, but I’m afraid the aquarium is too far for you to view it. I always felt so drawn to the sea, visiting so often ever since I was a child. Now, I feel so fortunate to be able to live in a house that has such a stunning view of the sea at all times; the least I could do is share this with you, V.” 

Y/N had countless fond memories of going to the beach. Hours spent at the shore with family or companions during their youth contributed to them wanting to live close to the sea during adulthood. It felt like one of the constants they had in their life. They too glanced at the sea with some fondness and nostalgia for a moment before turning their attention once more to the siren. 

“Is the tub alright?” they’d filled it partially with water before they went to get the wagon and ladder from the storage outside. But perhaps they hadn’t filled it enough where V felt comfortable. 

“I am alright, this will be a wonderful place to sit and read. A pity it’s contained in its own room where it seems you typically don’t work; it’d be terribly lonely to stay here all the time when I wish to read.”

V did have a point. They enjoyed talking to him face to face in the living room so far. Perhaps could find a way to move V’s reading spot to the garden… there was plenty of outdoor seating, as well as the oceanview V seemed to enjoy immensely.

“I have been thinking about transporting this setup to the garden you can see from the window here. That way, we can resume our own activities while in each other’s presence. Now, let me show you how to fill the tub with water in case you desire more water.” 

Y/N attempted to reach for the tap to turn on the water in order to allow V to see what they were talking about but underestimated the distance their arm would have to reach. Suddenly, they lost their balance when their hand failed to reach and grasp the tap. All they could think was “ _shit_ ,” as their body failed to maintain its balance and sit back upright. And so their body fell towards the tub in slow motion. And in seconds, they were in the tub with a terribly big splash. 

On top of V. 

“SHIT! I’m so sorry V, I Didn't mean to fall right on you while trying to turn on the water.” 

_Fucking hell._ Y/N miserably looked up at the ceiling, feeling the water gradually soak into their shirt and shorts. There was no way there were going to be able to face V after this. They'd landed perfectly on top of V, with their face just under V's neck rendering them unable to gauge V's reaction. 

They attempted to haphazardly rise from this compromising position but froze when V's arms rose from the water to grasp their shoulders, encouraging them to stay laying down. V seemed to note their stiff posture as they continued to lay on top of him and slowly ran his thumbs over their shoulders, making Y/N release the tension they were holding onto with a shaky sigh. 

And to their horror and relief, he merely gave a breathy laugh. Y/N could feel their hair moving the slightest bit with his laugh. 

“Good thing I was here to cushion your fall, Little One.” With a gentle push, he helped them sit up to get out of the tub. Like a wet cat, Y/N climbed out of the tub with as much grace and dignity they could muster at this time. Y/N felt V’s gaze but decided their hands were suddenly a lot more interesting to look at. There was silence from both as Y/N sat at the same spot they were at before they fell in, water dripping from their wet shirt onto the marble floor; V resumed sitting in the tub. 

The tension was getting too overwhelming for Y/N, so they forced out, “I think.. I’ll go make us dinner. Is there anything you’d like, V?”  
“The lab was not too far off with the food they fed me so I settle with that tonight; I'm not... too picky with what I eat though I will not complain if you continue to spoil me with human delicacies. However, tonight, I don’t want to burden you any further after you graciously moved me over here.” 

“I appreciate that, oh, and please let me know what sort of book I can bring for you to read before I get my dinner started.” 

They had almost forgotten the entire reason for all the fuss and didn’t want him to sit idly in the tub while he waited for them to prepare dinner.

“Why not surprise me,” V said with a smirk as he rested his head on the edge of the tub. He gave a sharp exhale and closed his eyes as his body sank deeper into the water. Y/N stood for a second, mystified at the sight in front of them until the embarrassment finally crept in. 

And with that, they hurried out of the bathroom to the kitchen, choosing to ignore the trail of water they left on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner was ready by 7, and by then the sun had already disappeared beneath the horizon of the sea. Y/N absentmindedly prepared their own dinner as they stared out the window, into the vast nothingness that was the sea. 

Y/N put the pan they used to make a quick pasta in the sink as they thought about what had happened in the bathroom. It left them flustered-as if the embarrassment deviated from simply becoming flustered after accidentally taking a fall onto V. They tittered nervously, remembering the sensation of V's hands gently grasping their shoulders. The pleasant smell of sea salt and sandalwood they caught from V as he helped them get out of the tub.

Y/N tried their hardest to focus on something else, but their thoughts kept circling back to V. Everything seemed to remind them about V all of a sudden-the ocean, the accents of green in the kitchen, the book they'd carelessly left on the dining table a few nights prior. They already missed feeling the presence of him lazying in the tub, and they longed to go back to the guest room to talk to him. Do anything with him.

With a groan, they took the plates with their dinner. It all felt so silly and embarrassing right now to try to rationalize what their subconscious was trying to get at so they focused on balancing the two plates. One plate contained their meal and the other held a serving of fish they’d retrieved from the inventory of food left by the scientists. 

They slowly made their trek back to the bathroom; Y/N had decided the two could eat in the bathroom despite what happened during the afternoon since the comfort of eating with V definitely outweighed the humiliation from that afternoon. Besides, there was a small table in the room they could easily eat at; they were too famished to hoist V back onto the wagon and push him back to his aquarium. And most important of all, V had been right that afternoon. They were starting to enjoy V’s presence a lot and it seemed as though V reciprocated that sentiment. 

Entering the guest room finally after carefully making their way across the house, they opened the bathroom door without a sound and opened their mouth to alert V of their presence, but the words died out before they could be spoken. V was no longer sitting up against the tub, reading like he was when Y/N left him to prepare dinner. 

In fact, the bathroom was eerily quiet and V was nowhere to be seen. 

Setting the food down on a table in the guest room, they cautiously stepped into the bathroom towards the bathtub. 

“V?” They called out quietly but got no response. Something felt wrong. Y/N moved closer to the tub and sat on the edge so they could peer down into the water to see if V was there. What they saw made their breath hitch. 

V, completely submerged in the water, looked forlornly at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, glassy as if he were lost in thought. A single air bubble escaped his parted lips to convey he was still alive, but that was about it. 

“V?” They tried again. No answer. Was he alright? They’d never seen V in this state before… Y/N felt a chill run down their spine. Had the lack of salt in the water put V in some sort of shock? Was the temperature too low or high? 

Foolish, they should have considered all of that before they’d rushed out of the room that afternoon. 

“V!” they cried out with urgency this time. They grabbed his left wrist and felt their dried shirt become drenched once again as V widened his eyes, sitting upright with a splash as their tail created waves that spill out of the tub. With frantic urgency, he turned towards Y/N and grabbed their arms as if to pull them closer to him. 

“Are you alright,” V hurriedly asked Y/N. He searched their expression as if to see if they were in distress or panic, but gradually loosened his grip when they realized nothing seemed out of place. Y/N wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at how V’s genuine concern for them in this very moment when it was he who raised their alarm. To reassure the siren, Y/N put their hand on top of his.

“I was about to ask the exact same question! I assumed the worst and thought you were in shock because you weren’t in seawater so I impulsively acted out. But I see you were not. Is that what you do when you're lost in thought?” Now that the initial shock was gone, they made sure to assure V nothing was wrong. They slowly moved their right hand across his as a way of telling him it was alright to let go and gently brushed their fingers against his. They could feel the rough texture on his hand where the cracks still remained on his skin. “But thank you. I truly appreciate your concern for me upfront.” 

“That’s a way to word it,” V shrugged. He removed his grip on Y/N and placed his hands on the sides of the tub as he warily looked at Y/N through his lashes to make sure they were being true about feeling alright. 

They found the concern from V endearing. 

“Want to talk about it? Dinner’s ready though, so hold the thought.” They gestured towards the door before rising to their feet to head outside for the plates. 

“Perhaps that would be a good transition from this. We did just create quite the ruckus.” 

* * *

V, with intense concentration, was bent over with the book they’d given him this afternoon, tracing the words slowly with his index finger. His mouth moved ever so slightly to signify he was reading out loud to himself, completely entranced with whichever story he was currently on. Y/N figured they'd allow him to start with some lighter reading and settled with handing with a collection of short stories before returning to the kitchen to make dinner. 

Y/N, meanwhile, was still finishing up. V had been quick to eat, voraciously biting into the fish they’d provided with his sharp incisors and swallowing the entire fish whole. Within minutes he was finished, casually licking the blood and gut off his fingers before resuming his reading. 

Curiosity got the best of Y/N as they idly played with their fork, stabbing a poor piece of pasta repeatedly; they wondered which short story from their book had captured V’s full attention. 

“Which story were you reading just now, V?” 

“‘The Scarlet Ibis. I was actually rereading it while you were eating.” 

Ah. They remembered reading for a writing class they took. 

“I remember that one. Our class read it during my first year of college for a literary analysis class I was required to take.” 

Y/N recounted the fond memory of taking that class with a smile they couldn’t keep down. That was the class they met Nico, who made quite the impression on them and the rest of the class when she began passionately bantering with the professor about the book. Nico had surprised quite the number of students, including Y/N, with her extensive knowledge of literature. It was initially what even drew the pair together. 

“Oh? Do tell me more about how you felt upon initially reading the story. Your thoughts on any of the characters?” 

“Mmm,” Y/N hummed to acknowledge his question. “It’s been a while since I read The Scarlet Ibis so my memory is a bit hazy and I can’t recount all the details. I found it hard to be sympathetic to the narrator all the way up to the end where his pride and ill intent kills his younger brother but I feel like the story can have real-life implications if that makes sense. Man has always been fascinated with anything that doesn’t fit into their archetype of what they find ‘normal’ but often sees different as bad. It’s happened countless times in our human history and it’s happening even now. Just look at how Dr. Agnus treated you. But I digress, I’d love what you thought about this book.” 

Y/N hadn’t talked to anyone about literature in passing with anyone in years and knew their analysis was rusty, satisfactory at most if they were being generous. But they liked this intellectual conversation they could hold with V-it was fascinating to hear what an avid reader would say, especially with his unique perspective as a siren. 

“I see myself in the scarlet ibis of the story: William Armstrong. The fragility, the pride and ambition leading to the narrator making a grave mistake to his kin-something I’m all too familiar with. I’m sure the narrator lives with the shadow of remorse plaguing their mind, wondering what could have happened that day if he chose to discard his pride for a moment.”

V approached the story in a different direction than Y/N, focusing on the narrator’s brother, William Armstrong. They also noted V was being vague again with his answers, avoiding speaking directly about his past.

Here, it almost seemed like he was speaking in riddles to Y/N, who struggled to comprehend who he was speaking specifically of. They pondered their answer for a moment in silence, drumming their fingers on the table. 

Finally, they spoke, careful with their response. 

“I’m afraid a lot of that leaves me with more questions than answers. You speak of such heavy topics about yourself and I don’t mean to pry too much, but are you referencing the kin you mentioned to me before? If you don’t want to reveal anything to me yet that's alright too.”  
“You have quite an observant and inquisitive mind. But indeed. I will not lie to you and hide that fact. I fear it’s not yet the right time to unravel the entire story before you, but in due time it will all make sense.” 

Right. Y/N respected his privacy and didn’t want to pry further so they decided to change the subject in order to divert the conversation to something more lighthearted. 

“And that’s fine too. The conversation can happen on your terms when you’re ready. It was wonderful to have the opportunity to talk about literature with you and I look forward to more discussions. But, I’m finished and it’s almost 9. Would you like to join me in the living room once more tonight? I have work to do for the museum but I can show you how my television works.”  
“Television. What is that?” 

“Essentially, we’re able to store and replay images that tell a story. It’s a large industry here, where a lot of people collaborate to write and act out these stories. Like a play, but not playing in real-time in front of an audience like you and me.”

Y/N realized how difficult it could be to explain how technology worked-it just worked to them. Everyone by now had grown up with a television and they’d all just accepted how it worked but it was different for V.

“It appears you humans, are quite innovative which is fascinating-given how you all do not possess supernatural abilities like us creatures.” V pondered out loud, looking towards Y/N with a slight smirk. “I would like to watch one of these films you mentioned to me before.”

“You got it, V. Now, let’s haul your ass back to the aquarium. Something tells me we’re going to struggle to get you back into the aquarium and create another silly ruckus, I’m afraid.”

But the rest of the night was peaceful; Y/N busy again on their laptop, the television softly playing some sort of old Hollywood movie, and V enraptured with whatever was playing on the television screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter I didn’t anticipate finishing so soon. The next chapter will probably be posted after I complete my midterms this coming week (The Scarlet Ibis is an actual short story that reminded me of V and Vergil. It's a short read if anyone is interested in reading it)


	8. Chapter 8

“I’ll be heading off now, please don’t forget to remind the director that I won’t be here the following week. I’ll be taking home the reports on the collections my department’s acquired for the quarter in order to organize it and assess which ones we plan to keep.” 

With the best congenial smile they could muster, Y/N waved at one of the employees who stopped to tell them to have a great weekend as they locked their office door. Hopefully, they got all that; it’d be a pain to have the directors calling them on Monday because they’d forgot Y/N was taking a week off the first time in forever. But as the employee disappeared around a corner of the hallway, their expression morphed into a more pensive one as they trudged towards the exit while fumbling for their car keys. 

Whatever, they were sure the other curators would be able to take care of anything that comes up in their department if need be. They sure as hell could use the comfort of their home and V for a couple of days. 

Two weeks had passed since V’s move in, Y/N regrettably having to leave V alone to his own devices since they had their work cut out for them at the museum. Monday, Y/N’s hasty but well thought out proposal for the summer exhibition had been officially greenlit by the museum which was a relief because now that was one less problem that was inhibiting them from focusing on working the details with V for the exhibition and his eventual release.

And from there, everything in the week snowballed on Y/N as they struggled to keep their sanity. Alternating between researching more about Sword Technologies in between shifts, trying to initiate some conversation with V at home like a good host should in the evenings to ensure he didn’t feel too lonely, racing to the museum every morning to note any salvageable information they could possibly use for the upcoming summer exhibition while at work, and also tending to their regular duties wore them out. 

V seemed to notice the extra workload and stress Y/N had on their shoulders Tuesday night of the first week when Y/N mistakenly gave him a different dinner than the one he requested when they navigated their kitchen in a blind stupor. So before Y/N went to bed that night V graciously told them that he’d be perfectly alright with residing solely in the aquarium for a few days in order to remove the hassle of moving him to the bathtub which almost left them in tears because of how observant and understanding he was in 5 days he spent with them at that point.

V insisted it was helpful and just as interesting to watch whatever was on the television to become more familiar with their world so Y/N spent the night meticulously explaining how the remote work in order for him to navigate the channels if he were to become bored with whatever was playing. V caught on pretty quickly with how he’d have to operate it and Y/N would frequently come home to him focused on the television as he lazily swam around.

V felt like a breath of fresh air, and Y/N wanted to make sure they could make it up to him. Hence, the week off, and Y/N thinking about ordering something special for dinner tonight.

  
_Why don’t we get burgers again… V casually mentioned he wouldn’t mind if he had another one of those. Or do we want to try something new? Would he like that? I want to make sure he enjoys it. Or how about I order two different meals. Fucking hell I think I’m overthinking this._

“Whoa! Hey! Almost running into me but there ya are, lost in your thoughts again! You doing alright, Y/N?” 

Y/N was mindlessly walking towards the parking lot where they parked their car this morning but nearly ran into a figure who stood by, waiting expectantly.

“Nico? What are you doing here?” 

Nico was standing near their car with a slight grin on her face, a cigarette resting between her fingers. She took a final puff from her cigarette before dropping it and extinguishing it with her boot. 

“What do ya think? Surprising you! Just wanted to catch up after the shitshow I got ya into last time we met. But this time, as friends for old times sake.” 

“Now? Last minute?” 

There went all of the planning for the Friday night they’d wanted to have with V. Y/N groaned internally. They really needed to find a way to solve this communication problem they had with V because they’d have to drive home to let them know they’d be out for the evening if they agreed. Maybe they’d ask Nico for advice tonight. Suddenly though, the idea of hanging out with the likes of Nico on a Friday night was too tantalizing to refuse. 

“So whatcha think? You in? Don’t leave me hanging!”

The offer was perfect timing, and Y/N was desperate to find a better way for V to read that didn’t involve him plunging 10 feet onto a wagon because of an idea they half assed. 

_Lord and V forgive me for what I’m going to do tonight instead of going straight home like I’d promised myself._ “I’m in, but first we have to stop at my place so I can check in on the siren because I have to give him something to eat before I’m out all night.”

“You got yourself a deal, Y/N.”

* * *

“Had me feeling all mushy with how you were apologizing to your siren buddy. The whole neighborhood could’ve heard you profusely apologizing to him for coming here to drink with your buddy Nico!”  
“What!” Y/N whipped their head towards Nico, cheek flushed, and heart racing. Could she also hear V responding back? 

“Sure is a shame he can’t be all ‘It’s alright Y/N honey you go have fun with this Nico chick’ huh?” 

Oh. They turned away to stare at their drink: Arnold Palmer, their go-to nonalcoholic drink from their college days. Nico on the other hand was nursing a shot of tequila beside them. 

Her mock imitation of V wasn’t far from what he actually said, but they weren’t going to tell Nico just yet about any of that so they just retorted back with a weak, “Ha. Would’ve been hilarious if he were to retort back with that. Why’d you have to bring up you heard all of that though....” 

“So. Ya going to tell me anything else about your new house buddy?” Nico persisted in badgering them with questions as she casually changed the topic. 

The bar they still frequented from their years together at college was busy this Friday night, with the patrons mostly being rowdy college students who were celebrating another end of their week. 

Y/N played with the straw of their drink, mixing the melting ice in the cup before sighing. Might as well bite the bullet and ask for her help. 

“So about that… I may need you to lend an ear for some complications I’m having to deal with. That might have to do with the siren that’s swimming in my house.”  
“Aw, look at my Y/N! Caring so much for their new buddy I might just shed a lil tear at how sweet you sound right now. You know I’m all ears, honey, what’s the problem?”

“Ugh, now you’re just mocking me. But ok. So I figured this siren would be depressed having to swim alone in my living room aquarium all day. An empty ass aquarium too, if I may just add. He dropped hints he likes to read books when I tried to find out if he has any pastimes he enjoys doing and I’m trying to figure out a way for him to I don’t know. Comfortably read where my books won’t become drenched from being read underwater. Also, I’m in dire need of a way to communicate with him in case he’s hurt or needs to talk to me but Nico I’m sure you know I can’t just walk into a store and get him a waterproof phone.” 

Y/N prattled off a list of problems they had with taking care of V given his tail and their half baked solution that would cause grief in the immediate future when they’d have to continuously get him onto the wagon. They regretted having to start off their night together with all these grievances, but they knew Nico would be able to offer a solution and a different perspective. She was the only person they could confide in given she already knew about the situation at their house. 

“Geez Y/N, that’s a hell of a lotta problems you got here. But hey. At least I know the first problem’s got an easy fix. You ever watch Hellboy?”   
“Hellboy? No, what’s that got to do with any of this?”

“Alright now you’re killin’ me. Haven’t watched Hellboy? Jesus Y/N, you’re missing out! Remind me to show you that movie next time we’re out together. There’s a character in that movie named Abe who lives in a tank most of the time and he got a little stand where the book stays open outside the tank so he can read. There just has to be a contraption that can turn the pages that your siren would control while swimming around. But I can easily make that part. And waterproof contraptions? Easy, don’t you worry your little head with those minor things.”  
“Goddamn Nico, you’re a genius. You don’t understand how those two things alone are going to make things so much easier for him and me. Now, what do I owe you for all of that once you’re finished with it?” 

“Not another word about paying me back-you did plenty for me back in school. Something tells me ya really care about siren boy and that’s great, Y/N. Even someone like him deserves some basic decency after what he went through back at the lab.” 

Nico had that serious look, like the one she had when she was driving them over to her father’s workspace last week. Y/N knew Nico was being genuine about this offer, and desperately wanted to just give her their thanks and move the conversation on, but they just couldn’t manage to.

“It's true, I've had a liking to the siren ever since we met. But Nico, are you sure about that? I can’t help but feel bad with all these favors you’re pulling out for me…” 

“Enough of that! This one’s on me. It didn’t feel right having my daddy treating him wrong but I couldn’t find myself taking him under my wing which is partly why I wanted you to take him out of there. I trust ya, we’ve been through hell and back during this friendship we got and I knew you had it in ya. But if you insist, another round of drinks?” 

She playfully jabbed at Y/N’s arm and reached over to grab her half-finished drink with a wink. Y/N let out a laugh and shrugged before walking back over to the counter to get her another drink. Nico was sure one of those friends who knew to keep the mood lighthearted, even through a heavy topic like that. It was just one of many traits that they liked about her.

They returned, drink in hand and a grin on their face.

“Here’s your drink, Nico. Let’s talk about something more fun. How about that new client you mentioned on the ride here?” 

* * *

“You take care now, Y/N! Catch up in a few when I get the contraptions ready?” 

With an enthusiastic nod at Nico’s offer, they waved from their car towards Nico who was stumbling a bit towards the entrance of her house. Making sure she got in safely, they started up the car and backed out of the driveway to head home again, desperate to get home as fast they could at this point. This time to retire for the night with V.

It was past midnight now, and Y/N shaking hands fumbled unlocking the door due to the rush of euphoria they felt. They were excited to see V. 

Entering and shutting the door with a slight bang as they used their foot to shut it, they locked the door and practically skipped to the living room, still giddy from their excursion with Nico and the good news they were about to deliver. 

“V! I’m back. And look! I got us a little midnight snack.” They haphazardly threw their bag towards the couch in the living room and shook a paper bag from the same burger joint they’d ordered from during their first meal together. 

V seemed to have heard all the commotion they made when they were entering the house, as he was already out of the water in his usual position to talk to Y/N at the ledge of the aquarium. He knit his brow and opened his mouth, pausing for a second as if he were carefully choosing his words before replying to them. 

“Little one, I’m elated to see you’re ok and seemed to have a good time with your acquaintance. Are… you sure you don’t want to retire for the night? It’s very late and you seemed exhausted this evening before you left with that woman. I’d love to talk with you but your well being comes first, too.”

Ah. V being concerned once again for their wellbeing. It brought an unusual warmth that traveled through their body and settled at their stomach like they had the butterflies. It comforted them. They were just beginning to admit to themself they cared an immense amount for V, but something more seemed to embarrass them every time they thought about it. 

It was still too early to say they were falling in love… perhaps still a crush? They decided crush was a harmless way to describe what they felt towards V for now - feelings fade all the time. 

“I was, but the night out woke me up and I’d be up all night excited with the good news I’d have to tell you tomorrow.”

Y/N did an uncharacteristic little skip towards the aquarium and V, not giving a damn how silly they must’ve looked with the burgers still in hand. V just gave a breathy laugh and shook his head, the feathers in his hair shimmering faintly in the light of the living room.   
“Well then, I suppose I can’t stop you. Your enthusiasm seems to be infectious, and I’m now curious to hear of this good news you bring. May I suggest that we use this time to also, catch up with each other? It’d be a lie if I did not admit, it’s been terribly lonely with you so distant and busy with work and it pained me to see you exhausted this week.” 

He turned to look them dead in the eye.

“I missed you, Y/N.”

There it was. The thoughts they desperately tried to repress this week broke out. They missed V too, their conversations with him feeling so void of the enthusiasm and feeling from the first time they talked. They longed to forget about their duties at work to focus on the main problem at hand back at home, they longed to work on that godforsaken couch in the living room while V swam around the aquarium. They longed to learn more about him and find out what books he liked to read, what movies he’d been watching at home alone. 

“I… I really missed you too V. It was abysmal having to leave you alone while I was at the museum and didn’t want myself to snap in front of you at night because of my exhaustion hence why I excused myself so early these past few weeks. Work consumed me, and I was unable to make you my priority. I really cannot thank you enough. I missed you too and I’m sorry again that I left you alone this Friday night, but I would love to catch up.” 

That was enough of their feelings they’d spill for now. They were also feeling a bit flushed from admitting all of it out loud. With a sheepish smile after that, they held up a wrapped burger towards V. V’s admission of missing them and their own admission made their heart race, body desperate to release some of the nervous energy. 

“An offering of thanks for being so patient with me all week. I believe we have a lot to talk about but as I like to say, the night is still young and we have no time to waste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone deserves a friend like Nico honestly. Last week was terrible with a lot of irl stuff and I felt bad not being able to update the fic, so I prepared a pretty lengthy chapter as compensation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: brief descriptions of V’s treatment at the lab, Reader experiences a nightmare

Y/N absentmindedly took another bite out of their burger as they dreamily looked off into the distance. Their appetite dwindled from drinking with Nico an hour prior, but V’s seemed to be insatiable. 

Y/N fondly took note of the features of his face that made him V as he finished off his own burger, sharp canines tearing into the meat once more. The way the corner of his mouth perked up just a little more on the right when he smirked. His dark, wavy hair that framed his face, usually covering his right eye. His tattooed skin, beginning to heal, much to their relief so they could worry less about his physical state. And his lower, scaled half which used to be dull, starting to instead look a deep hue of royal blue, resembling more of the beta fish that Y/N recounted during their first meeting with him. 

If they thought V was beautiful before, he was just exquisite, ethereal now as he continued to recover. It reminded them of how he wasn’t meant to be in this world, his livelihood literally and figuratively being stripped away by greedy humans like Nico’s father. 

This also meant, he didn’t belong here with them and once it was the end of summer, he’d possibly be gone forever. Never to be seen by another human eye. They’d never see him again. They shook their head, unwilling to wallow in these dark thoughts plaguing their heart. 

“Would you like to know the good news I bring?” 

V was just about finished with his burger, running his tongue under his lower lip to clean the juice that was beginning to dribble down to his chin but looked towards Y/N. Y/N watched him run his tongue with mild interest unable to keep their mind out of the gutter.

“Yes, go on. Your excitement seemed to light up the room and lift my spirits immensely when you arrived.” 

Y/N set down their half-eaten burger and leaned back on the couch. They’d dragged it closer towards the aquarium a week ago so they could sit closer to V when they’d talk. 

“I’m taking the week off next week to work at home. My thoughts are a mess from trying to mentally juggle all the work I’m currently trying to finish between the museum and the situation here. My friend Nico who you probably know by now also offered to help build contraptions; something that’ll allow you to read in that aquarium and another that’ll help you communicate with me if need be once I’m back at the museum.”

“That is indeed great news, the bathroom I felt had its downsides, despite the ease at which I could read and of course the view to the ocean. I’d prefer I’d be able to read in an area of this house where we may… be able to interact more with each other.” 

V rested his head on his arms as he continued to look at Y/N, a smile on his face. It was rare to see him give a genuine smile, Y/N usually seeing him deep in thought with a neutral expression or slight smirk. Instinctively, they gave a smile back and crossed their legs to get more comfortable on the couch. 

“What would you like to catch up on? I feel there’s been a lot that’s happened on my end.”

“Ha,” V gave a slight laugh in amusement at this. “That’d be an understatement for you. Perhaps, tell me more about this museum you work at, and what you’ve been doing.”

* * *

V and Y/N talked aimlessly for hours, changing the topic frequently to inform the other of what they had been up to for the past few weeks. Y/N laughed when V told them he finally understood the Ariel reference they referred to, entertained him with the story of how they got hired at the museum and went from a lowly entry level job to finally being promoted to the senior curator position that oversaw specific sections of the museum, and learned about the sorts of books he’d found at the bottom of shipwrecks before that fascinated him. 

It was nearly 3 am when Y/N couldn’t stop yawning that V told them to go to bed. With an exaggerated sigh and fake pout, Y/N agreed to finally retire for the night and stated they’d try to wake up before noon in order for them to start the research together for the summer exhibit that was nearing its deadline. 

“I’ve done a lot of work now, now it’s just you having to fact check and help me create a cohesive, accurate description for the exhibit,” they’d assured V before bidding him good night and heading upstairs where their room was. 

They settled on skipping various parts of their nightly routine, eager to fall asleep as soon as possible. And within minutes, they were fast asleep in their bed upstairs, lulled by the ticking of their clock. 

* * *

_“We’ve… I’ve run out of time. My plan failed.”_

_A helpless look towards V._

_A look of utter betrayal and loathing in their direction from the siren in response._

_“If only I hadn’t put my trust in you, Y/N”_

_Agnus pushing them out of the way to get back to his test subject._

_“It seems I have no more use for this vermin, kill it off before anyone sees.”_

_The water in the aquarium turning red as one of Agnus’s men shot V._

_Someone wailing, “No!” before Y/N realized it was them who cried out in their grief._

_Struggling to escape the hold of a scientist as they tried to get near his corpse which was floating at the surface of the water-_

  
  


With a sob, Y/N jerked awake and began to weep. It was just a dream; but why did it feel so real? 

Why did it feel like they’ve already failed?

Their crying eventually subsided, the pillow muffling most of the noise. They struggled to sit up in bed and hurriedly wipe the tears away with the sleeve of their nightwear. Y/N struggled to regain their breath, shuddering sobs still escaping. Suddenly, the bedroom felt suffocating with how lonely they felt-instead of providing the comfort it felt like they were in a room they were unfamiliar with, a foreign space.

It was only 4 am-they’d been asleep for less than an hour, but they knew staying in the room any longer would drive them to hysterics. 

With all the strength they had left, they took their pillow and blanket; they just needed the company of anyone to help them calm down. 

Downstairs, they expected V to be on the floor of the aquarium fast asleep so they took extra care to keep quiet, but when they were at the living room entrance they found V swimming with his back turned away from them. The light from the aquarium created a blue, hazy glow to the rest of the dark living room, illuminating its surroundings. 

“V?” 

He flinched in surprise when Y/N’s voice called out in a hushed whisper, clear as day in the otherwise quiet living room. 

“Little One? Why aren’t you asleep?” 

“I … had trouble sleeping. Nightmare. I would’ve lost my mind if I had to stay upstairs alone for any longer. Would it be alright if I just retire on the couch for the rest of the night?” 

“No. Of course not, I am still your guest in your own house; it’d be daft if I were to reject your request, especially given the situation.”   
“Thanks, V,” was all they could manage out as they stepped away from the living room entrance. Passing the various bookcases and trinkets that decorated the room, they wordlessly put the pillow and blanket on the couch and moved behind to drag it all the way to the glass of the aquarium. They wanted to be as close to the aquarium and V as possible tonight. 

When they heard a quiet thudfrom the couch hitting the glass, they climbed over to lie down. Rolling around a bit until they felt comfortable, they sighed and settled in. This wasn’t the most comfortable of circumstances but they’d take it over their room in a heartbeat.

Once again, all was quiet except for the water in the aquarium lapping at the glass of the aquarium as V disappeared from the surface to continue to swim around. Y/N from the corner of their eye could see V making slow laps around the long aquarium until he disappeared from their view. But Y/N couldn’t sleep. 

“I’m going to miss you.”

The sound of a small splash as V resurfaced slightly so he could speak.

“Hm?” 

“I’m going to miss you. Words cannot express how happy I’ve felt so far, content with all of this that’s going on-especially nights like this with you. But as much as I enjoy your presence, I cannot back away from what I’ve promised you. I’m just already a bit downcast thinking about your departure. I may never see you again when the time comes for you to leave. V, I just had a nightmare. I failed you. I was selfish and wanted you here for a bit longer and Agnus came with his men to kill you because he said he no longer needed you for his experiments. I failed to keep my promise.” 

The emotional rawness and vulnerability they still felt from the nightmare made it easy to express their sentiments out loud; in normal circumstances, they wouldn’t dare to say any of this to V. 

Seconds passed, Y/N was afraid the siren wouldn’t answer but he finally spoke. 

“Everything you say is true, and I admit, my time here is limited as you said. But I cannot help it-the sentiment is felt on my end too. When I was alone in that tank alone once he retired for the night, all I’d tell myself to get through another day and that I’d find a way to break free eventually. But I was losing hope the day you had come in. And time-my frail body was on the verge of collapse because of how I was treated there. Day after day of the same treatment where I’d be scrutinized for hours with little food. Shocked if I showed aggression, days without food as punishment in order to weaken me, it never ended. I’m indebted to you for all you’ve done for me already, and can’t help but feel… sentimental and sorrowful about leaving although I do miss what I had to leave behind at sea. You have not failed me thus far, and you never will.”

There was a comfortable silence as each of them took time to reflect on the other’s spoken words. Y/N couldn’t bear to look at V, so they chose to look up and stare at the ceiling which was becoming more blurry. V had been withholding information prior, pained to recount the memories of when he was held captive but at this moment he too was allowing himself to be vulnerable in front of them. 

“You wept. And now again, you shed tears for me, Little One.” 

He was right; they’d shed a tear unknowingly as he spoke. Y/N reached up from underneath the covers to hastily wipe it away. But as they wiped the tear away, another one appeared and suddenly a sob threatened to escape. Something broke in them and the swirl of emotions they’d fought to subdue for the past few weeks surfaced. 

“I’m sorry,” they choked out and put their hands over their mouth to stifle their whimpering. Turning over to bury their face into the pillow under their head felt tempting. It felt humiliating, crying in front of V in such a vulnerable state. 

“No, I’m sorry Y/N. I’m afraid I’m unable to comfort you physically as I am confined to this tank and I do not want you to sleep on a drenched couch tonight. However, I am able to offer my voice. After all, what’s a siren if they are unable to use their voice?” 

Y/N managed to nod, which prompted V to close his eyes and begin to recite something with his velvety voice.

“The angel that presided over my birth said, "Little Creature, formed of joy and mirth, go love without the hold of anything on Earth."

Something about the way he spoke the verses placated Y/N, if felt like they lay underneath beams of sunshine warming their being. Like they were standing at the cliffed coast listening to the comforting crash of the waves against the cliffs. 

“That’s beautiful, V.”   
“William Blake. My favorite poet. Now, not another word. I want you to rest.” 

_William Blake. V likes William Blake._ was their final coherent thought as they rested their head against the aquarium glass. Soothed by V’s husky voice quietly reciting another poem of Blake’s, they whispered a “good night” before they succumbed to sleep once more that night. 

* * *

Y/N woke up with a slight groan, their eyes irritated and swollen from crying last night. The room was filled with light, and birds outside were singing a melody to tell the neighborhood it was morning once again. 

Y/N had made it through the rest of the night - a dreamless, peaceful sleep thanks to V. As they moved their head away from the cold glass of the aquarium which they were still leaning on, they couldn’t contain their gasp.

V must’ve eventually fallen asleep once Y/N was out. He lay on the floor of the aquarium as always, but today he lay right at the edge of the aquarium where the couch and Y/N had been, his body facing them and the living room. V’s face was relaxed, an eye covered once again by his bangs as he continued to sleep. His lovely, tattooed hand touched the surface of the glass where Y/N’s face had once been as if he attempted to stroke Y/N’s hair throughout the night while they lay sleeping near him on the couch. 

And it was at this moment, a frustrated Y/N wished they had been in the aquarium beside V that night. And it was at this moment Y/N could wholeheartedly agree they’d fallen in love with V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Reader finally admits they might like V; thank you for all the kudos so far I never imagined so many people would read and enjoy my writing mwah


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore dumpy chapter ahead  
> Also! I am slowly editing my earlier chapters and adding minor changes. I just think it’ll help the story flow better

The atmosphere between the two was vastly transformed after last night. There were no more words spoken about last night but the lingering, knowing gazes between each other that morning during their first meal told them enough. 

Y/N sat on the floor of the living room preoccupied with their laptop-intent staring, a slight bite of their lip as they proofread what was on their screen a final time. They were just about done making a few final edits on their research and pulling up all of the appropriate papers that they’d need in order to discuss their findings with V.

They wished they had more time to ruminate on the revelation they made this morning in regards to their feelings towards the siren, but they just had no time. They had underestimated just how bad the time crunch would have to be up to this point; they knew the museum was demanding a lot, giving Y/N less than a month to finish up the research, write the descriptions, and select artifacts for the exhibition when it would usually take them a good year to undergo this process for any other exhibition. 

Y/N rushed, as their team would immediately have to undergo the designing and mounting phase in order to get everything up and ready by the first weekend in July when attendance peaked for the summer. Truthfully, the deadline was inching closer because they wasted months making up excuses about accumulating collections and research due to Nico telling them it’d take her a few weeks to give them the leads back in early spring; this wasted weeks of time which contributed to the deadline arriving much too quickly; this week would be their best bet in getting the research and writing finished. 

As they worked, Y/N felt like they were being watched - the weight of someone’s gaze on their back. V’s perhaps. But when they typed out the final word and looked up towards V to let him know they were ready, his eyes were trained on the television, seemingly interested in whatever was playing that afternoon.

“V?” Lord, even saying his name sent excited jolts down their spine now. “Is it alright if we get started?” 

Making sure he gave a sign of confirmation, they switched the channel and connected their laptop to the TV using an HDMI cable. Making sure the television was mirroring what was on their laptop screen, Y/N walked towards the aquarium and dropped to the floor with their laptop, leaning against the cold glass. It’d be too difficult to have V read over their shoulder given how small the laptop screen was so they opted to use the large screen of their TV.

Although, a flustered Y/N during brunch secretly contemplated setting up a ladder next to the tank so they’d be able to sit alongside V at the top of the aquarium. But they weren’t that bold just yet-they feared they’d be caught ogling V with a flushed face instead of focusing on the task at hand. 

They cleared their throat and took a breath to calm their nerves. 

“We’ve never had an exhibit that solely focused on merfolk or sirens given how incohesive all of our items and information was, but we do have a large collection of donations given to us throughout the years by several institutions. Adding in my own passion projects I’ve done on this subject in the past, I feel we have a bare structure we can perhaps work with,” they explained to V as their fingers moved across the laptop. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know if I’ll be able to answer all of your inquiries. But you are welcome to ask me anything and I’ll attempt to think of an answer,” V mused as his head poked out of the water. 

“Well to start, in terms of male sirens specifically, I don’t have much with the exception of a single image depicting a male siren on an early Corinthian vase from the 5th century that we have in storage. It seems your kind disappeared completely from records after that but I don’t think we can really work with that, given you live with merfolk… So I did more looking into Tritons and I found a fascinating story about a romance between a Triton and siren which reminded me of well, you, given the information you’ve provided thus far.”  
V’s fingers drummed against the glass of the aquarium wall, sending vibrations down Y/N’s spine. They tilted their face up to see V looking at them with a look of deep thought, his fingers idly tapping the glass underwater. 

“I see. Do you have more information about this Triton and siren?”  
“Yes, actually.” 

Y/N pulled up a PDF of a document that detailed the myth of Glaucus. The document was fairly short-a summary of various myths about this figure. 

* * *

_A mortal by the name of Glaucus lived his life as a humble seaman. The proud descendent of fishermen, he followed in his father’s footsteps and spent most of his life out at sea with his men to make a living catching fish. After a month out at sea, a youthful Glaucus decided they would be docking an island, Thrinacia, in order to restock their supplies._

_As his men headed towards the nearby city in search of supplies, Glaucus decided to stay behind and sit at the shore where he discovered an herb growing in the sand that he’d never seen before. Intrigued, he had a taste of the herb and immediately became immortal. Where his legs once were, a fish’s tail was in its place; he touched his neck and found gills that would allow him to breathe underwater. And this, they say, was the birth of the first Triton._

_Knowing he would no longer be able to live on land for the rest of his life, he unhappily threw himself into the sea where he would live the rest of his life. Glaucus initially missed the life he had back home as a mortal, aimlessly wandering the sea until the god Oceanus found him and took a liking to Glaucus. Glaucus became a deity of the sea, a powerful prophetic God who amassed a following of Triton, or merfolk he created in his image._

_Besides being known as a mortal who became a God of the sea, sources cite his eventual romance with a beautiful siren by the name of Scylla. The two met at the shore of the very island where Glaucus found the magical herb that forever transformed his fate-there it was he also found a beautiful siren singing by the shore as he neared the island. He offered to take her back to his home where he ruled over his loyal Tritons to which she accepted, smitten by him. It is said the two eventually wed and produced identical twins: Vergilius and Dante._

* * *

“You humans… have given us quite fascinating but inaccurate names,” V said with a slight laugh. “All of that, to my knowledge, is correct... albeit the names. The merfolk I’ve resided with all my life know Glaucus as Sparda, the siren Eva, and their sons, Vergil and Dante. Twins identical in appearance, but different in every other aspect. Sparda is-or I suppose was, the leader of the merfolk I preside with.”

This caught Y/N’s interest-if V truly presided with these figures of great importance in mythology … it would be almost too easy to finish the research and writing. They just needed V to help them connect more dots.

“Hold that thought actually, V. I have more information about a siren by the name of Eva, but we didn’t know she was the same as Scylla as it only vaguely noted Eva had two offspring…” 

With trembling hands, Y/N typed in a few keywords to bring up another document of notes. They felt a rush of exhilaration at this finding; a lead to propel them towards completing this stressful phase of the exhibition. Meaning more time to devise a plan on how they’d eventually help V escape. 

“It says here, ‘ _Eva was killed-a result of some sea deities becoming jealous that her husband had won over the favor of Oceanus in such a short amount of time. With the aid of a group of Tritons who felt the siren did not deserve to live amongst their kind, an ambush was executed which led to Eva’s death and her husband was outcast._ ’ If this source correctly accounts for this event, that’s a shame. There are no more mentions of their children either in any of my research.” 

Y/N had meticulously transcribed and summarized a majority of the primary documents the museum had at their disposal years ago, so it was simply having to locate and read it out to V. 

“That is… also correct, unfortunately. As for the twins, the Gods seemed to have given each a different fate. Dante, I know little about as he was thought to be dead for centuries until he revealed himself decades ago. He mostly keeps his past to himself. As for Vergil, the elder twin… he continued to live amongst the Tritons as they begrudgingly admitted he had the right to reside over the Tritons despite his half status. He detested the siren part of himself, yearning for more power as he felt his siren half weakened him. He resolved to remove the siren in himself, using the weapon bestowed to him by an unnamed God who took him in as an apprentice when he was but a child. And succeed he did…” 

Fascinating. Y/N never heard of a ritual or power that would allow anyone to do this. What happened to the siren half of Vergil? And what of Vergil now? 

“And… this part of Vergil. The siren half. What of them? I’d.. imagine they too were killed if his mother was so despised by the Triton.”  
  


“Aha… You're actually sitting next to him.”

Y/N’s breath hitched at this reveal. This now… was a shocking revelation Y/N had not anticipated at all. They scramble to stand up, turning around to face V. It never occurred to them that V could possibly have ties to these myths- but after all, it’s like he said. These creatures were immortal, almost otherworldly and it’d make sense some of these figures would still exist. 

Their eyes met his-he simply smirked and cocked his head to the side in amusement. His eyes had a certain gleam-no doubt he was calculating such a revelation to them for quite some time. 

“They.... they didn’t kill you?” Y/N managed out, breathless. 

Consider them lovesick and now starstruck at this point.  
“I am only 32 years old in human years-for some of the Tritons that I live with, that’s seconds in their own life, a blink; and as for your inquiry. Vergil only succeeded in this... separation of Triton and siren recently. Times changed, the deities and merfolk had moved on after the death of Eva and Sparda due to centuries of peace in the ocean, and figured I’d die eventually in the weakened state I was born. Had it not been for the power my daemons gave me through our contracts, I surely would have perished shortly thereafter.”

Daemon. Fascinating, something Y/N was not well versed in. 

“Are those… the animals Dr. Agnus mentioned to me when I met you in his lab?”  
“Indeed. Little One, an excellent memory as always. In these moments I’m filled with even more sorrow that they aren’t at my disposal as I’m rendered nearly powerless without them in my arsenal.” His head slightly bowed down with a look of frustration. 

“I assume you’re unable to summon them?”  
“Indeed. We sea deities are … gifted with a sort of artifact or object that allows us to tap into this power. For Vergil, it was the Yamamoto. For me, it was my book and given siren abilities. I’m afraid the men during my capture confiscated it and I’m no longer aware of its whereabouts.” 

Another dilemma, it seemed. Y/N nervously wrung their hands as they contemplated this new information. This book could be anywhere at this point-Agnus for all they knew could have the book in his possession. 

“I see. Finding this book feels like an impossible task right now despite its importance. I… have nothing right now that can help us with that problem, V.” Y/N shoulders sagged in defeat. It seemed like with one victory, there was another roadblock that would appear in front of them. Y/N felt like crying tears of exasperation but shook their head. “But don’t worry V… we still have time. At least at this point, I have a strong start and lead thanks to you.” 

“I’m glad I was able to provide you with some assistance. Is there anything else you need to discuss with me? Otherwise perhaps. I should leave you to your devices as it seems you still have much to do for this museum of yours.” 

V was right. The writing was the bulk of their work to be done, and it was the most time-consuming component. But it wouldn’t be too bad as they weren’t frantically typing it out alone at their desk at home. Now, they had V to keep them company. 

“Yes. Care to keep me company?” Their heart raced at the prospect of setting up the ladder in the guise of wanting to make it easier for V and them to communicate. 

“For you, yes. I’d never turn down the opportunity to spend more time in your company, Little One.” His eyes gleamed with amusement and something else. Y/N couldn’t discern what it could be.

“I’ll… be right back then, V. See, I was considering a new setup. To make it easier for us to converse possibly.” 

"Well, don't keep me waiting too long. I'd hate to have to punish you." His words teased, and a seemingly dark undertone. 

And with that, Y/N turned to race towards their storage outside because V's vigilant eyes could catch the blush that began to suffuse their cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep asking myself, am I rushing the romance? But then while drafting this chapter I realized we're basically 20k words/10 chapters in so perhaps. We will see something develop in the upcoming chapters. That is all for now :)


	11. Chapter 11

“Ok trust me for a moment here, I feel like this has to work, V.” 

“Alright then,” V’s uncertainty only encouraged Y/N to continue with carrying through with their bizarre plan. Gripping the platform ladder they’d used prior when transporting V to the guest room, they moved it towards the tank. Ignoring the painful screeches the ladder made when dragging across the wooden floor of the living room, they made sure it was leaning against the aquarium glass. 

Perfect. The platform of the ladder was close to the top of the aquarium so their eyes would be level with V’s once they were seated. 

“I’m seeing a pattern with these crazy ideas of mine. It shouldn’t work, yet,” Y/N flaunted as they walked away to get their laptop. 

Coming back, this time with their laptop in hand, they looked up to assess the climb. It was well above 8 feet they noted as they nervously began their climb up. Ladders made them feel at edge no matter how many times they had to use one at the museum for various tasks; they just felt like it’d be too easy for it to topple over with them on it due to it being unable to support their weight. 

“Getting the contraption was one thing. But climbing it-are you sure this is safe, Little One? It almost appears as if it will struggle to keep you safe up here with me.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that because that’s what’s racing in my head at the moment,” Y/N spoke through their grit teeth as they neared the platform. Their jaw was clenched-full attention on making sure they were watching their step as they climbed the rungs. 

Three more… 

Two more… Why did it feel like they weren't merely 6 feet off the ground at this point? 

One last one … 

And with a muffled grunt, Y/N turned and seated themself on the platform of the ladder, right next to V who leaned over the edge of the aquarium.

“Oh hello there stranger,” Y/N couldn’t help the smug grin they flashed towards V as they opened their laptop. 

“It does appear you seemed to have … a coherent plan with whatever you’re sitting on now. I just pray it keeps you up here with me safely.” The siren rested his head on his arms as he looked at the laptop screen with some fascination. Y/N couldn’t suppress the shiver they felt when they felt a stray feather from his head brushing against their arm when he did this. Their body tensed; it’d been a while since they were in such an intimate position with someone else, especially someone they felt attracted to. “What is it that you’re working on now?”

“Ah, well, my current task is taking all the information we put together in order to make a description for the exhibit. This week I’ll eventually also have to choose with collections we’ll be displaying once this is written, but that’s simple. This is the bulk of the work right here and I want to finish it as soon as possible in order to research… pressing concerns for your situation. Oh, are you comfortable V, just sitting here and watching me work? Would you like a book?” Y/N felt self-conscious and a little shy at the thought of V watching them slowly type the museum descriptions. It was meticulous and slow work for them given how it took them time to organize their writings into coherent, organized paragraphs and V hadn’t asked for another book to read.

V slightly moved his head as he contemplated their words. The feather moved across the arm next to the aquarium, and Y/N tried their hardest to suppress a visible shudder. He was making them feel deranged with the subtle contact at this point. 

“I find this… a desirable way to spend the rest of the day with you. It brings me at ease to see you peacefully working next to me. Though if you insist, perhaps some music? The television has some lovely music that plays during these .. shows but I do not think I’ve yet to listen to you humans’ music.” 

“I can do that for you.”

For about an hour, V quietly sat at Y/N’s side as they worked on their laptop, gazing lovingly at whatever they typed. Often though, the siren’s eyes were closed with a look of deep concentration as he was completely focused on whichever song was playing. Y/N had tried to play a variety of genres and artists using their laptop to see what V liked, ranging from their favorite artists to music they wouldn't listen to regularly. 

Occasionally, he’d break the silence to give a comment about the song that was currently playing, and soon Y/N learned that he had a liking toward classical music and slow ballads as it reminded him of the sort of music he'd sing at sea when alone. V vowed he’d sing for Y/N eventually when he felt ready. (They'd hold him to his word on that)

Y/N would answer back usually with whether or not they liked the artist too, and what sort of music they’d seen at concerts and live shows. This went on for a while, with Y/N finding the word count on their document counting up quite quickly during the periods of silence between the two of them. At this rate, they could have it done before the weekend ending, giving them a full week of researching Sword Technologies and the possible whereabouts of V’s book without work at the museum to distract them.

But the moment of bliss was broken as a familiar song played from the queue. 

Y/N found themself distracted, fingers simply on the keys instead of typing when they recognized the song that began to play. The screen blurred as their eyes were out of focus, mind blank. 

“Little One?” V called out with a concerned tone. 

“Hm? V?” they could barely hear their response to V, distracted. Their vision returned to normal as they turned to face V.

Silence, neither moving as they listened to the lyrics together. 

“A song about falling in love,” V was the first to speak, taking note of the song that was playing. 

“Yes, it became popular again when I was in college you see. I’m sorry V, I know you were talking to me prior to the song but I got a bit distracted. A sudden wave of nostalgia hit me when it started to play because I haven’t listened to this particular song in years and it brought back a few uncomfortable memories.” It was true. They hadn’t expected this song to play-of all things that could’ve played next, it was this one specifically. 

“May I… ask why?”

“Of course, V. It just takes me back to when I was still in college. I was young, naive. God, it’s embarrassing admitting any of this out loud. I daydreamed of falling in love with someone in college as I'd play this song in my room, alone because I thought it’d be different since I was an adult now. It was foolish because I fell in love with the idea of love.” 

“Do you believe you’ve ever fallen in love?” V’s hushed voice whispered in their ear as the song continued to play.   
“I thought I did. Really, with a few silly crushes and dates. And then I thought I simply fell out of it because none of it seemed like I had found the one. Recently though I’ve … realized what I initially thought love is all a lie; it doesn’t compare to what I feel now. I don’t know how it happened, it just hit me out of the blue that. That I may love this person after knowing them for only the briefest of moments. If what I experience now truly is love, well, I never want to let it go. I love him too much.” 

That was the closest thing to a confession Y/N could manage, wanting to break eye contact with V as they felt scrutinized under the intense gaze V held on them. Their heartbeat hammered in their chest, aching, preparing for the worst. 

V’s brow furrowed. Perhaps he was able to decipher their words and realize it was him they were talking about. 

“Curious… for love has always been such a foreign concept to me ever since my birth. Yes, I was always aware of it as it was said my mother held such a pure and genuine love for Sparda. I’d already felt alienated being a siren and held no concern for falling in love. But like you… I may be mistaken. For I’ve… recently come to a consensus and cannot bear to have this person leave my sight.” 

Y/N couldn’t turn away from V’s smothering gaze as he whispered the last of his words. The slightly possessive undertone… hints at his feelings towards them. Y/N couldn’t calm their heart as it beat faster from this confession. Could it be?

It was now or never. 

“V… do you... have feelings for me? I don’t think my feeble heart can take any of this any longer.” Y/N’s hushed voice choked out. There was no turning back after this. God, they were so close to each other now. 

V didn’t answer; he lowered his eyes and gazed at Y/N through his lashes. Y/N felt a hand slowly stroking their cheek and brushing the bangs out of their face. V’s slightly parted lips were merely inches away from theirs. Y/N held their breath as he opened his mouth to speak.

“The right words to your inquiry would be… I’m completely enraptured with you. Yes, I’m in love with you, Y/N. You have become my sun, my moon, and all my stars.” 

And with that, the gap between their lips closed as V tenderly cupped their cheek with his hand and leaned in to kiss them. 

Time slowed. The music faded away. The tension in Y/N’s chest loosened as they leaned into the kiss, feeling V’s lips moving with theirs. It just felt right. Everything felt so right, like fate wanted it all to lead to this moment. The comforting scent of the ocean overwhelmed their senses as they breathed him in. 

There were no spoken words when they parted. Y/N panted, licking their lips that had kissed V’s just prior. V too was breathing heavily, eyes fixated on their lips as he slowly removed the hand from cheek, opting instead to grasp Y/N’s hand that had slowly moved to grip the aquarium’s ledge during the kiss. 

Eventually, Y/N found their voice as the other hand fumbled to locate and close the laptop still on their lap, eyes too fixated on V’s. Any motivation to work vanished after what had just happened. 

“V… you don’t know just how glad I am that I’m able to say I love you too after weeks of torment. I like you a lot. I love you.” 

“I had assumed the worst initially, suppressing the longing I held for you as I was unsure. It appears we were both withholding this from each other.”

“Honestly… I never thought you would’ve reciprocated and my mind tried so hard to reject these feelings but. All I can think about now is how much I want you to kiss me again.” 

Hearing this, V gave a laugh and slightly tightened his grip on their hand. This caused Y/N to grin as their cheeks slightly flushed.  
“Hmph. All you had to do is ask nicely, Little One. My darling Y/N.” 

_Hey, lover would you treat me right? And be with me tonight?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, we made it folks! The moment we were all waiting for (or at least I was) and from here it just gets better hopefully. This chapter was so much fun to finally write out.  
> The song I had in mind as I wrote this was Hey Lover by Daughters of Eve by the way hence why I added some of the lyrics at the end :) I thought it would be a cute song for them to have their first kiss to but I tried to keep it vague on purpose for you all to choose if you think of a better song.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A way to see what the heck I'm up to: @mandricardos (twitter)

“My Love.”  
“Hm?” Y/N hummed in acknowledgment as V casually ran his fingers through their hair. 

A good amount of the rest of the afternoon and evening was intimate - kisses and sweet words of their love to each other being exchanged as they remained in the same spot in the living room. As they sat in the same position they were before, Y/N resting their head on V’s shoulder, the moon and stars eventually appeared in the night sky and the sole source of light in the living room was once again the glow from the aquarium. It was V who eventually broke the comfortable silence they were in. 

“Shouldn’t you retire to your bed? We’ve been here for hours and it grows late,” V murmurs into their hair. His hand playing with their strands idly slipped down to the back of their neck, leaving Y/N already missing the siren’s hand that sweetly tangled itself in their locks of hair. 

Frankly, the prospect of leaving to their room upstairs held no appeal at the moment, and they longed to remain at V’s side for the remainder of the evening. 

“I’ll just sleep on the couch like that one night,” they lightheartedly joked, turning their head just slightly to look at V with half-lidded eyes. They suppressed a yawn, as it would only prove V’s point and have him continue to insist on them leaving him until morning. 

“I took note of the discomfort you exhibited after that... night you slept near my tank, so I cannot allow you to sleep here at my expense.”

 _Of course, he’d catch that_ , they sighed as they remembered grimacing and trying to soothe an ache in their neck after they’d slept on the couch the night they’d experienced that nightmare. 

“What if I said… I’m going to miss you and I’ll be up all night because I’m too sad to sleep,” they timidly admitted, looking at V’s tattooed hand that rested on the aquarium’s ledge. 

“And what if I were to respond to the love of my life that I am to miss them too, but their wellbeing comes first and they did… spend a majority of the day discarding their work in favor of spending time with a siren living in their living room. The siren, who would happen to, coincidentally be with the love of their life,” he cheekily responded with a hint of humor in his voice. 

“Well, I would simply have to say they do have a point,” Y/N muttered when they realized they did turn off their laptop and set it down on the couch hours prior when they went to prepare dinner. Tomorrow would be another catch-up day to pick up the slack. “And that at these times I once again wish I had the ability to just, I don’t know. Be able to turn into an aquatic creature like you so I can stay with you underwater whenever I desired to.” 

“Oh, is that so?” V mused at Y/N’s confession. 

“Absolutely. Whenever I’d go to the beach as a child, I’d be so frustrated that I couldn’t just have the ability to stay submerged in the ocean as long as I wanted to without having to return to the surface to breathe. That night too, when I woke up before you on that couch I saw you all curled up near the edge of the tank where I was and at that moment I wished once again I could breathe underwater-then maybe I would’ve been able there, without the glass separating us.” 

A laugh escaped V, the siren affectionately giving them a quick peck on the cheek. 

“That conjures a wonderful image in my mind, seeing you as a child, pouting near the shore. I remember that night too, I'd made sure you were fast asleep before I lay next to you, wishing the same thing. But that also has me thinking… what if I were to strike a deal with you?” 

“Depends on what the deal is,” Y/N carefully replied, unsure of where V was going with this. 

“I may have the ability to temporarily grant this desire of yours. Specifically, the desire of wanting to breathe underwater in order to join me here in this enclosure. But your end of the deal will be that you promise to retire to your own bed for the night shortly after we finish this conversation.” 

Intrigued, Y/N looked at V with slight excitement and intrigue. “Is that so?” 

“Indeed. But remember the terms that I just laid out,” V said as he rested his head on one arm, a slight smirk gracing their face. The siren practically emanated a smug aura, with all the confidence anyone could ask for. He knew he’d just offered a deal too tantalizing for them to decline. 

“Alright, I know when I’m beat with an offer that’s too good to pass up. It is almost midnight, so I’ll get off this ladder and head upstairs.” The smirk on V's face widened, letting them know that was the response he'd expected. Y/N resisted the urge to playfully roll their eyes. 

And with a quick “Good night, I love you,” they embraced V one last time before carefully descending the ladder. At the entrance of the living room, they turned to look at V one last time before leaving for the stairs.

That night, Y/N dreamed of the ocean: the crash of the waves, the sensation of being submerged in the dark, cold water, a dark, indiscernible figure grasping their hand as it guided them deeper to the unknown depths of the ocean.

* * *

V swam near the edge of the aquarium near a Y/N clad in only a shirt over their swimsuit, watching as they carefully placed a towel on the top of the ladder, as well as their other belongings they didn’t want getting drenched. Ensuring nothing would fall off the platform of the ladder, they hoisted themself up to the ledge of the aquarium and turned their body toward the water. Dipping their legs in to test the water temperature, they looked expectantly at V.

“Do not worry, make your way into the water and I’ll hold you once you’re in,” V reassured Y/N who was unsure they needed to do next. With a small nod to show V they heard him, they slowly lowered themself into the water. 

Thanks to whatever was regulating the temperature, the water was comfortably warm, making it easy for Y/N to slip their entire body into the tank in mere seconds. Immediately, V was there to carry them before they could even begin to tread the water, securely holding them against his chest. Y/N leaned their head onto his tattooed chest, closing their eyes as they listened to the comforting hum of V’s heartbeat.

This was the first time the two were able to truly embrace each other, no longer inhibited by the aquarium. And it was bliss. His lean body felt so warm and comforting embracing them, and they couldn’t help but give a sigh of content. The water lapped at their chest as Y/N turned to wrap an arm around V’s neck to embrace him back, careful not to touch the gills on his neck. 

“This is nice.” 

“I must agree. As much as I don’t mind how we are, I have a promise to keep. Now this part, will require some trust on your end. I am to bring both of us to the bottom of this aquarium but soon you’ll understand what I’ll be doing to you. Are you alright with this, Little One?”

  
Of course. Just as V had put his trust in them from the beginning, Y/N trusted V too with their own life. They had no doubt V would do nothing out of malice to hurt them. 

“As you have trusted me all this time, I trust you too until my last breath,” they replied as they looked at the water. “Just, let me know when you’re about to take us down so I can hold my breath.” 

“Of course. Shall I take us down to the bottom in a few seconds?”  
“Yes. I’m ready.” Y/N took one last deep audible exhale, which V took as his cue to hold Y/N even closer before diving to the bottom of the aquarium.

Y/N kept their eyes closed initially, knowing how much the water burned their eyes whenever they tried to swim underwater without a pair of goggles. 

_Y/N._

V’s voice rang in their mind, causing them to almost gasp and lose the oxygen they were storing in their lungs. He must’ve seen the bewildered look on their face, and continued to speak. 

_I forgot to mention that underwater, we typically communicate through this mean. My apologies._

_Can you hear what I’m thinking right now then?_ Y/N thought in hopes they’d be able to respond to V.

_Right now, yes, as you’re here in the water with me. Now, I’m going to transfer some of my oxygen to you so you can breathe once again._

Y/N felt V’s hand at their chin, tilting their head slightly up. As they waited, eyes still closed, wondering what V was about to do, they felt V’s lips on theirs. 

_Ah._ Seeing what V had to do now to transfer this oxygen, they hesitantly opened their mouth just slightly. And with that, V gave a deep exhale into the kiss, seemingly beginning the transfer. 

Y/N was unsure how to describe the sensation, but they felt a cold burst of air entering their lungs.

A few more seconds passed, and V’s lips were no longer on theirs.

_It should be safe for you now to open your eyes. Now, try taking a breath._

Y/N cautiously opened their eyes just slightly, surprised by the lack of a burning sensation they'd typically feel when they swam underwater without any goggles. And even more surprising, was the clear view they had of the water and V. Magically, whatever V had done also made it possible for their eyes to focus the light underwater. Y/N then cautiously inhaled, lungs beginning to demand oxygen, and this time failed to contain their gasp. With no trouble at all, they were able to breathe with ease. The cold sensation persisted in their lungs but wasn’t as prominent before, almost as if the air V had given them was protecting their lungs. 

_How…_

_I don’t fully understand how it works either. Call it an intuition - an innate awareness that I’m able to do this. I suppose this is another power we sirens have as sea deities._

Y/N was now able to see V clear as day, who transitioned from holding them down by their shoulders, to carrying them once more to ensure they didn’t float back up to the surface. The tank wasn’t deep enough where they’d be able to withstand floating back to the top of the water at this moment - their body still needed time to adjust. And it was at this moment it occurred to them that V was indeed some sort of deity… god technically. Especially with his family heritage consisting of so many well known and respected figures from mythology. 

_Some things just don’t need an explanation like this. This is truly amazing and words cannot even put my jumbled thoughts into a coherent sentence. I’m assuming whatever you did during that transfer only works for so long?_

_You are correct. I’d give you… 10 minutes. 20 at most. But rest assured all I’d have to do is simply kiss you again and I won’t hesitate to do so._

This caused Y/N to attempt their best equivalent of a laugh underwater as they slightly nudged V. 

_Well, I wouldn’t mind another kiss from the siren I love. Now, what to do while we’re here together? I can spare a few hours before I must absolutely get back to work,_ they pondered as they attempted to calm their hair drifting through the water threatening to cover their face. 

_First, how about that song I promised you._

Y/N perked up in V’s arms when hearing what he had to offer. It wasn’t every day a human in today's world would have the opportunity to hear the hypnotic trance of a siren’s song that had been known for centuries to allure and mystify men at sea. 

_It would be an honor to hear a siren’s song._

_As you wish._

Y/N looked up and was met with a look of intense concentration on V’s face as he closed his eyes. Brows furrowed, V took a deep inhale and he opened his mouth. His voice echoed through the water and rang in their ears. The deep, melodic voice rippled through the aquarium in a language unknown to Y/N. 

Their eyes glazed over, body feeling light in V’s arms. A haze occupied their mind as they stared into the distance toward the living room. V’s voice was already beautiful when he spoke but it paled in comparison to how it sounded when he sang. 

_I take it you had a liking to the song? It’s quite amusing seeing you in such a daze after hearing me sing, but I must wake you from your trance as I have to… ensure you don’t suffocate._

Blinking a few times, their sight was clear once again and they sheepishly turned to V. The song was over, and all was quiet once again underwater. 

_Sorry. That’s a bit embarrassing I went into a cathartic state with you here to just hold me._

_Hah. It’s what a siren’s song is supposed to do, there is no need to apologize when my singing voice tends to do that to you mortals,_ he remarked before moving close to kiss them again. 

And with another quick kiss, Y/N felt a cold sensation entering their lungs once again, causing an involuntary shiver. 

_Now. Now that we’re here together. Close, in each other’s arms, it would be my pleasure to spend this time with you in a more intimate setting._ His right hand moved up to fix Y/N's hair that began to annoyingly float toward their face again. _Would_ _it be too early... for me to say I wish to make love with you?_

Y/N understood the implication of his words and could discern the slight hesitancy in his voice. But his confession left them breathless - a warmth slowly entering their body. They already were sure of their answer to his question. 

_No._ They shook their head. _No, _it’s not because the feeling is mutual_. _They gazed into his eyes, wanting to convey the sincerity of their words. 

With a smile gracing his beautiful features, V slowly swam with them to the bottom, careful when laying them on the surface of the aquarium’s floor. He said nothing as his body hovered a few inches above Y/N’s, but his body language conveyed slight discomfort. Y/N gazed left V’s, noting his tense shoulders and the slight tremor of his hand that grasped their arm.

Perhaps his nerves, now that Y/N had basically reciprocated and given their consent to V. The two of them surveyed the other, a comfortable silence although both were unsure of who’d initiate first. 

_I, promise I’ll try my best. I must apologize beforehand, as I’m afraid I’ve never done this before._

_Believe me V, nothing in my life up to this point has ever prepared me to, well, fuck a siren if I am to be frank._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay again, I’m in a weird phase where I know where I want to take the next few chapters but the words aren’t coming to me. I wrote this all in one sitting right now after weeks of opening the doc and having nothing to write and I’m a bit tired so I’ll wake up and read it over for edits, aha. I was just excited to give you all an update finally.  
> Quick updates are killing me right now but rest assured I have a lot of the plot planned out I just have to get the words down and edited (I don’t have a beta reader anymore so I’m just reading and planning stuff as I go) I linked my twitter if any of you all got that I'm pretty active there and I also appreciate new dmc mutuals


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Smut chapter  
> Socials: @mandricardos (twitter)

It was V who initiated.

Giving a shaky exhale, he leaned forward to kiss them once again, moving his lips against theirs. Y/N reciprocated the kiss, enjoying the feeling of V’s soft lips upon their own. Their hands found their way to V’s hair, raking through the wavy, dark locks and feeling the feathers brush against their fingers. 

Their heart raced; this wasn’t their first kiss but the nerves and anticipation of finally making love to V left them nervous. 

Would he find them and their body desirable? 

V directed them away from their thoughts when they felt his sharp incisors biting at their lower lip during the next kiss. A small noise escaped their lips causing their teeth to click against each other. 

Fuck. Y/N moaned into the kiss, heart beating erratically as the kisses became more heated. 

After giving them one last oxygen transfer to ensure they’d be able to breathe, V transitioned to kissing the corner of their mouth, slowly moving his kisses down towards their neck. 

“So beautiful, and all mine,” he whispered in a husky voice, his voice clear as day in the water. They’d gotten used to communicating with him with their thoughts and didn’t expect him to be able to also speak underwater.

Before they could ponder any further on this revelation, he kissed a particularly sensitive spot on their neck, sucking at their skin to leave a mark behind. A hand traveled to their shirt, pulling it up so he could freely grope at their chest. Y/N’s breathing got more erratic and frantic, aroused at his possessive tone. Their body involuntarily shuddered, V continuing to suck the sensitive spot on their neck. 

It became apparent to Y/N they were still overdressed compared to V. And so they fumbled to untie the parts of their swimsuit that kept them covered, fingers shaking as they worked with the strings. 

“You won’t be needing this either,” V told Y/N as he roughly pulled at their shirt when he noticed what they were attempting to do. Y/N meanwhile managed to finally untie everything and worked on discarding the parts of their swimsuit, not caring about them drifting off somewhere in the aquarium. Grabbing the collar of their shirt, V rushed to remove the final article of clothing still covering them-eager to continue pleasuring them. 

Y/N shivered underneath V’s smothering gaze, his lovely jade eyes drinking in their naked body.

“As I already said before… absolutely exquisite. You don’t realize what you’re doing to me right now, making me lust for you… clouding my thoughts with such dirty, dirty images of what I want to do to you. And so I’ll fuck you right here on this floor,” he cooed. 

The vulgar words leaving V’s mouth had them panting in anticipation at what he’d do. Parting their legs just slightly, they flashed a defiant smile as a challenge.

“Give me your worst.” 

Giving Y/N a quick peck on the lips, he turned his attention to their left thigh. 

“Oh, I will. But don’t worry I’ll be taking. My. Time.”

“Ah!” Y/N moaned and threw their head back, hitting the bottom of the tank at the sensation of V’s lips slowly traveling up their inner thigh. They could hear their own voice, faint. “God, fuck, V.” 

“Hm. Interesting. What a sweet melody you sing for me, my love. I wonder what sweet sounds I’ll elicit if I do this,” V purred as he gave one last kiss on their inner thigh. Then Y/N felt the feeling of something - V’s finger - inside them. 

Y/N whimpered, unable to contain the sounds escaping their mouth.

“That’s what I want to keep hearing from you.” Two fingers this time, causing them to arch their back in pleasure. Y/N could feel their body becoming hot as V continued to pump his fingers in and out of their entrance. Their mind felt hazy until something suddenly made their eyes open in curiosity.

The sensation of something rubbing against their thigh - almost like someone’s dick. They abruptly sat up, trying to see what it was near their thigh. What they saw left them speechless. 

_Ah. When I get aroused…eventually, well, you can see what happens…_ V struggled to explain, choosing at this convenient moment to transition back to talking to them with his mind. It was the first time he truly looked bashful in front of Y/N, finding the wall behind them more interesting in this moment. 

“I,” Y/N tried to say. They struggled to hear their own voice, but V making sudden eye contact with them let them know he could hear what they were saying. But then, they chose not to say anything. It was apparent what had just happened, but they were more intrigued than anything. 

Wanting to continue where they had left off, body quivering with desire, they hesitantly sat up and crawled over to V. Putting their hands on his shoulders, they gave him a gentle push as a signal for him to lie down this time. 

“Y/N… please, today I wish to pleasure you,” V insists when he realizes what they want to do. 

“And I wish to do the same for you. Now, let me do this to you,” Y/N ordered as their eyes traveled down to his cock. 

It resembled that of a human male’s cock albeit the color which matched the scales of his tail - a royal, deep blue they remembered marveling at when they first met. Y/N gave an experimental grind against V’s hips, making sure they grinded against his cock. 

V’s hands immediately were at their hips, encouraging them to continue. An idea occurred to them, and so they leisurely grinded their hips in an attempt to tease him. 

“My love…” V muttered as a warning. They chose to ignore it and continued to slowly tease his cock. They felt it twitch slightly to their delight as they placed their hands on V’s chest, admiring the intricate patterns that decorated his entire upper body. 

“I won’t warn you again,” V now realizing what they were doing, the grip on their hips tightening to the point where Y/N knew it’d be bruised in a few hours. 

Y/N merely smiled in response, their cheeks flushed when they realized what their teasing was doing to V. The siren’s jaw was clenched, trying to contain his moans as Y/N continued to pleasure him.

“I believe that’s enough,” V said as he abruptly shoved his hand between their legs. Y/N could only manage a quiet moan as they felt his fingers in them again causing them to sink to their knees. But just as they entered, they were gone as V took this moment as an opportunity to push Y/N back onto the floor. 

“You’ve had your fun, darling, but I’m afraid I must keep my promise. Your body becomes more desirable the longer I stare,” he rasped, positioning his cock at their entrance. 

“V... V, V, V, ” was all they managed to cry out as they finally felt his cock entering them. 

V gave a guttural moan in response, teeth threatening to break the skin at his lip as he tried to contain another groan. 

“You look so pretty underneath me, getting fucked. I want you… to touch yourself as I fuck you,” he grunted as he gave an experimental thrust. 

Fuck. V commanding them like that left their weak, and all they could manage was a shaky nod and whimper as they slowly trailed their hands down their body. 

“Enough with the teasing, you’ve done enough of that, Little One,” V purred with a smirk on his face as he hungrily watched their hands slowly travel down from their chest, to their stomach, in order to touch themself. 

As they began to touch themself, V resumed fucking them. 

His thrusts at first were clumsy, unsure, but he eventually found a rhythm. V’s fingers dug into their thighs, nails digging into the soft flesh there. 

“Fuck! V, I’m close,” Y/N whimpered as they felt their orgasm building up.

“Then come for me. I’m getting close too,” he grunted as his rhythm became more sloppy. 

As he uttered those words, Y/N came. 

Y/N shuddered as they finally came undone, waves of pleasure running up their body. Time seemed to slow, the hand they had used to touch themself resting on the floor, clenched, as they rode out their orgasm. 

“You should… see yourself right now,” V panted. “Coming undone underneath me as I continue to fuck you.” And with a final thrust, V moaned as he came too, his cock twitching inside of Y/N. 

“V… I love you,” they murmured as they continued to lie on the floor of the aquarium, watching him with half-lidded eyes as he slowly pulled out, panting from the exertion. Opening his eyes, he looked at Y/N with adoration as he reached over to move some of the hair that covered their face. 

V placed a kiss on their forehead before getting off of Y/N to lie with them on the bottom of the aquarium. Y/N rolled over to lie on top of V, soothed once again by the sound of his erratic heartbeat when they rested their face on his chest. V’s ragged breathing calmed, and Y/N felt one of V’s hands moving to rest on their back, his thumb rubbing circles on the small of their back. 

"I love you too," he answered back fondly. The two lay there, moments of silence passing as their breathing calmed. All was quiet, nothing to be heard except the quiet hum of the aquarium's filter. 

“I never want to leave this tank ever again,” Y/N thought out loud as they reached over to slip their fingers into V’s palm that wasn’t at their back. Slowly, V’s fingers laced through theirs. 

“I wish that could be the case… however… my abilities are very limited still. My power is still not fully back and it’d be quite dangerous for you to stay down here for too long. Mustn’t you also resume with your work?” 

“Yes… but let us stay here for a bit longer. Just this once I wish to lay with you in your arms so I can remember how it feels like to be in your embrace before we must be separated for a while.” 

V’s hand left theirs and went to Y/N’s chin to tilt it up towards his face. Without saying a word, he gave them a quick kiss to ensure they had oxygen to breathe before his hand left their chin, once again reaching out to firmly grasp their hand.

“As you wish. I too desire for this moment to last just a bit longer.”

* * *

Y/N didn’t even bother to swim out and search for their discarded shirt or swimsuit before hoisting themself out of the tank. It wouldn’t be useful in covering anything, and they were perfectly fine with V seeing their exposed body now. 

The cold air in the living left them shivering as they blindly reached out for their towel. Before they could descend down the ladder in order to go upstairs for a quick shower and change of clothes, V called out to them.

“Was it…” V tried to ask. 

Y/N turned to V with a fond look on their face, overwhelmed by the love they held towards the siren. 

“It was perfect. I love you. So, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so stressful to write I actually had a few nightmares about it because I’d go to bed planning it out in my head .. I’ve never written smut before so I spent a few days writing it fairly slowly in order to make it sound as natural as possible :>  
> But on another note! Thank you all so much for over 1k hits and nearly 100 kudos I’m literally floored at seeing all the comments and love flood in on my first story and I’m not yet even finished


End file.
